Isabella potter in mirkwood part 1
by guardian of durins line
Summary: Thranduil, the elven king, for all that was in him could not see why such a precious gift could be abused. It was a well known fact that you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Isabella potter was a gift. And when the time came he would make sure everyone knew it. Fem harry! Harry/Fili
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I see you have stumbled upon my story! So this idea came when I was reading a few harry goes to mirkwood stories. As a few of them were the same in my opinion so I decided to write my own. I do hope you like it! This story takes place a bit before the hobbit and maybe taking place in it.

Chapter one: pretty blondes, ugly spiders and strange woods.

Isabelle didn't know how she had come to knockturn alley that morning. She didn't even know what it was. It had all started with the shopping trip for Dudley's birthday presents. Aunt petunia (as she was forced to call the woman who was, in fact, a relative) had forced her in to the car before she could protest. She didn't like dudley so why should she worry about his day? No one had ever worried about her. She was never given a present or even a word of thanks. Aunt had left her outside of the bank and told her to stay put, but she was feeling a little rebellious that morning. She was walking for about three minutes when she saw it.

It was a ragged looking pub called the leaky cauldron. The strange thing was, no one was paying it any mind. In fact they were practically ignorant of it. With a confused smile on her face the six year old walked in. She noticed There weren't many people in the shabby pub as she walked in but she happily checked out her new surroundings. "Well 'ello there, are you lost then?" A nearly toothless man asked could say no but that could raise suspicion. "I am lost. I can't find my way back to the bank sir" she said whilst giving him her best smile. He gave a hearty chuckle and nodded. "You wouldn't be the first to do so lass, come with me, I'm tom by the way" he said, showing her to the back door. He showed her a back entrance made of a brick wall. She gave him an unamused look.

He then took out a long and thin stick before pointing to the wall while tapping various places. With no warning the wall splits in half and a big street appears, busy with people."There ye are. What did you say your name was?"he asked her. She stepped into the street like a girl possessed. She couldn't feel her legs moving as she stared in wonder. Remembering her manners she smiled at him. "Thanks tom. I'm Isabella potter" she answered and took of leaving a very surprised bar was how she got to knockturn alley.

The very air screamed magic, that forbidden feeling and that cursed word she wasn't allowed to say. For as long as she could remember Isabella had magic. It could be nothing else. The tiny six year old could not imagine a life without magic. Magic was a friend to her when others were not, it had made her happy and healed her wounds when uncle Vernon hit her after having 'one too many' as her aunt would say as she defended him. Magic was not a person, this much she knew, but it was always alive and ready to help. She didn't know why, but magic was leading her down the alley for a reason, and so she followed. The raven haired girl looked around the dirty alley way. There were tall and scary looking men who leered at her, women with hardly any clothes on and dirt everywhere.

She stopped at an old shop called borgain and Burke. She opened the door and stepped inside. The shop smelt moldy and she tried breathing through her shop was full of little trinkets that looks useless to her, but she looked anyway. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in my shop" came a horrid voice. Isabella kept her facial features clear as she turned to him. He was a pitiful looking excuse of a man really. Short for a man who tried to come off as menacing with greasy hair and yellow crooked teeth. She gave him a once over and said "I've come to see if there are any objects of importance I may like" she was lying through her teeth and even though she had heard it was a sin she couldn't tell the truth. He gave an ugly little chuckle. "Well have a look then" he said, giving her a mocking bow. She did look around. Her magic had led her hear and she intended to find out why. She was going to give up searching when she came across a pretty green necklace with an 's' on it. It was really pretty and she wanted to touch it for some reason.

"Keep your hands to yourself " said the creepy man. She ignored him and touched it. The pull was instant, it felt like her stomach was being dragged as she came to a dizzy stop and threw up. She wiped her mouth and looked around, how in the world had she ended up near a forest? She turned around to see a giant man in the distance, watching her from his cottage porch. She needed no persuasion to enter the forest. It was slightly darker inside the forest she noticed, looking up to see that the trees blocked the sky.

The forest had a most definite dark feel to it. The air felt heavy and she found herself shivering. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" She called to no reply. With a little huff she continued to walk further. There was a path and so she followed it. Isabella stopped short when she heard a noise. In the distance were giant spiders, she took off running. What felt Like hours but was merely minutes she found lanterns, but by then the spiders had found her.

She ran as fast as her little legs could away from the giant spiders. She managed to trip over a stray root and screamed as they came closer. She closed her eyes and prayed to every god she could think of.

She opened her eyes at the sounds of the spiders squealing in pain. Three tall and very beautiful adults were fighting them with swords. Isabella gasped in awe as a red haired woman spun in the air and shot an arrow at it, looking as if she were floating on air. By no time the spiders were dead, and the people that destroyed them turned to her.

So what did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? Reviews are most welcomed and wanted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I have to admit that I didn't think anyone would like this! I was looking at the reviews and it seems I was wrong. For all the lovely people who liked, reviewed or has this in there favorites will continue. Italics is _thinking_

There were a few questions I hope to answer.

1: I was thinking Lilly could have been an elf or something, I'm not going to get in to too much detail on it, because it might not fit in. Isabella will most definitely be mistress of death! So maybe she could be from the race of man... I can't see her as a dwarf, maybe a short woman from the race of man.

2: this story will begin a bit before the hobbit movies and will take place in them. I may include LOTR as well... Maybe.

3: Isabella is six Years old to begin with just so you know. She will understand the elves merely for the fact that i want her to be more equal to the elves.

4: I honestly don't know who she will end up with, but I am a big fan of the Durin boys! Or maybe an elf? Who knows. Review and tell me what you think

5: I found this web site that has names for elves on it. Although I forgot the name of it, just a little warning in case you are confused!

On with the next chapter!

Big forests, beautiful blondes and majestic kings (no not Thorin!)

Isabella huddled herself closer to the tree she was near. Rule number one of survival was to never trust strangers, they could be cruel with malicious intent to harm you, especially when they had knives! The people in front of her were taller than any one she had ever seen, and all as beautiful as the next. Isabella looked at each of them and blushed, noticing how clearly scruffy she was in comparison to the god like creatures.

Sudden movements made her look back to them, the pretty blonde was shuffling towards her slowly. "Little one, are you hurt?" He asked. He looked to his companions in confusion. "Who are you, and where am I?" She asked him. It would seem that everyone was taller then her. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, her teachers and now these people. The blonde was now kneeling down in front of her. Years of caution and paranoia kept her from getting closer to him. " My name is Legolas little one, that is Edrin and she is Tauriel. What is your name?" He asked, laying a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

The magic inside of Isabella welled up and warmed her chest. Was this what magic had wanted? Was she destined to meet these people? Having trusted magic all her life she wouldn't turn her back on it now. "My name is Isabella Doria potter sir, it's nice to meet you" She said, smiling hesitantly. He gave her a smile she assumed was meant for encouragement but held a lot of confusion. " where is your family Calen?" ( sindarin for green one in reference to her eyes)

"They died when I was little, I have no family" the lie came so easily out of her mouth, perhaps it was because it wasn't really a lie. She didn't see the Dursley's as her family because they didn't treat her nor see her as such. Legolas smiled lightly at her, patting her hair gently. He looked yo his companions and they nodded. "Come little one, we must see my father and let him know how things have progressed. Edrin go to my father and tell him what has happened" he said, picking Isabella up and placing her in his arms so her head rested on his shoulder. "Of course my prince" came Edrin's quick reply. Isabella looked sharply at the 'prince'. He had the bearings to be one of course, but he was no prince George or William. He could be American of course, but then he couldn't be a prince.

"Are you really a prince Legolas?" She asked him. He gave her a little chuckle and nodded." Yes I am. My father is king of mirkwood" he started to frown. "My father is a good man, but he is under a lot of stress Isabella, you will have to forgive him if he seems cruel" he explained to her. She nodded in part understanding and part excitement. She had always wanted to see a real castle with her own eyes. There was no further conversation as the group briskly walked to the castle.

Isabella was very comfortable in Legolas's arms. She was quietly dozing when they arrived. "You...live in a tree? Dont you worry about fires?" She asked, not noticing that she was in fact speaking a different language. "It is perfectly safe little raven, we have lived her for many a year in peace" Legolas smiled. Isabella accepted what he had said for the time being, making a mental note to stay away from fire. It was lovely to look at, she had to admit that it looked lovely and seemed to be something from a book. She nearly gasped in realization, turning towards her new friends "I meant no disrespect Legolas. Your home is very nice, in fact it is magnificent!" She remarked, nodding her head in agreement to what she had said.

She was relieved when they started chuckling, glad that Legolas and Tauriel weren't mad at her. She didn't have many friends, the only friend she ever had was a lovely snake in the garden she had found. She wanted these two lovely people to like her, and maybe keep her safe from people like Vernon. The inside of the kingdom was HUGE! It was utterly brilliant to look at, it was a shame she had never seen Buckingham palace so she could compare.

They had a long way to walk in order to see the king but they made it. Isabella's nerves kicked in and she tensed in Legolas's arms. This king of this mirkwood place would deem her worthy to stay or he would send her away. Upon seeing him she could not help but stare at him. How could anyone be so breathtakingly beautiful? _It must be in the genes, both son and father breath taking. Why on earth would he be so sad though?_

Isabella could see it in his eyes, he had a majestic air about him, his body language screamed strength and power. His eyes however had the tiniest trace of sadness in them. The king who seemed to have it all. " what is your name little one?" He asked her. Isabella was almost certain that the angels started singing. How could someone have such a heavenly voice? She was left confused by his question. He was told her name was he not? Perhaps he was seizing her up?

"Isabella Doria potter your grace... And your home is very pretty" she answered, hoping flattery would help her. It did indeed bring a small smile to his face. _He should smile more, he looks more like Legolas when he does. _As he made a move to stand, Legolas stood her on her feet. The king took long strides down from his throne to stand before her. Isabella stood still, waiting for him to speak.

Thranduil was less than pleased to admit that he had a growing soft spot for the tiny maiden with her raven hair and emerald eyes. His eyes gave her a once over and he frowned at what he saw. Malnourished, dirty and severely UN happy. Who had been raising her? It was obvious that she wasn't an elf, thankfully not a dwarf. He assumed that she could have been from the race of men, but there was something different in her.

"How did you get here child? Who brought you here" he demanded, keeping his tone soft as to not startle the child. She shuffled nervously and he noticed she favored her right foot more than her left. "I don't think you'll believe me sir. No one ever believes me." Thranduil tucked a stray curl behind her ear. _Such a fragile beauty she was. _

"You'll be surprised little one, at the things I am willing to believe when it comes to the answer that I seek" came his reply. Taking a deep breath she gave him a nervous smile. "Magic brought me here. I can do magic"

With a nod of his head he turned his back to his audience. Thranduil, the elven king, for all that was in him could not see why such a precious gift could be abused. It was a well known fact that you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Isabella potter was a gift. And when the time came he would make sure everyone knew it.

With a smirk on his face he turned to the lovely child. "How would you like to live in my home little Istari? With me as your father?"

Author note. Wow its finished! Seconds chap done! Tell me if you liked it/ hated it. Reviews are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: hey guys! I just wanted to make sure everyone reads the author notes because I've answered questions and people are still confused. I would also like to ask which pairing I should make this? I was thinking Thorin. Review and tell me.

But anyway on with the story

Chapter three: strange wizards and thranduil is feeling remorse?

Isabella kept her face calm as she looked up at the king. She was to be completely honest torn. On one hand, the idea of having a handsome and royal father was nearly every little girls dream (apart from her as she wished to be snow white with her seven dwarfs) but on the other hand how could she throw all caution to the wind? You couldn't possibly just trust the first person who comes along and hope its going to be OK. No she couldn't do that. She would have to play it out safe. They would have to earn her trust.

"That sounds lovely and all your highness but I mean no disrespect when I say I have no reason to trust you. I Don't trust people as easy as others because I've never been given a reason too." Instead of getting angry like she expected him to, he simply smiled. "My dear, I Don't expect you to simply give up the pat so quickly. I can only hope that you will allow me, my son and people to help ease the pain you have felt" he replied. Despite her best efforts she found herself smiling. "Then I would very much like to stay with you your highness, for as long as you'll have me that is" hope swelled up in her chest. Finally, a chance to be loved and understood at her own pace. "Enough of this highness nonsense. You may call me Ada. It means father"

Thranduil smiled encouragingly at her. "Legolas put her in the chambers next to my own and have someone draw her a bath. I shall be there when I am done my business" take his sons nod as a yes the king bid his new daughter a goodbye. Thranduil turned to his most trusted advisor. "Marander, you are uneasy, tell me why?"

Marander, a dark haired elf shook his head in dismay. "My king, I understand the need to let the little one stay under your protection. Why in the name of the valar would you keep her as a daughter?" He asked, stopping just short of the throne. Thranduil let out a hearty chuckle before his face lost all mirth and was replaced with unmasked seriousness.

"I made a mistake all those years ago marander. I think you know of this mistake I made yes?" He asked, his lifelong friend nodded and so he continues. "This child has come to me in the same treatment. Battered, bruised and homeless. I cannot make be forgiven for past mistakes Marander, but I will be praised for my future decisions". Mirander could do nothing but nod at his king. His king had lost all passion at the loss of his wife, if this child were to fix his broken soul who was he to stop magic in it's purest form?

(Ignore me I'm a break)

Isabella looked around in wonder. _So this is a palace?_ She quite liked it. Her 'new' room was massive, it made her cupboard look like a cardboard box. looking around now with a smile on her face she was glad that once again magic did not let her down. Legolas, her new brother, was quiet alright with just letting her look around all by herself. "I think I would like that bath now please" she said softly, as to not startle him. "come this way little sister" he answered, taking her hand and leading her to what she assumed was the bathroom. it didn't look like a bathroom though. it had all the necessary things but the toilet looked... strange? the bath was big and looked as if it could fit around five tall people.

Legolas started filling up the bath tub with water and a dark blue substance. "Legolas...what are you doing?" she asked him. _why in the world is he...he's not? "_filling your bath sister, it should be done momentarily. why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. a blush formed around her cheeks and ears. "you're a boy! you cant look at me! I haven't got what you have!. what would people think!" she acknowledged. Legolas looked her straight in the eyes before laughing. she had to admit he did look rather cute laughing like that, if he hadn't he would have gotten an ear full.

"I'm just filling it for you, if you would like to clean yourself you can. I will however have to clean your hair because you will not be able to hold the basin" he assured her. he was correct in the fact that the basin looked heavy. back at the Dursleys they had a shower head which was easier to use, and easier to adjust. "alright, but turn around and don't look!" she warned kindly, understanding that he didn't want to bring her embarrassment. he nodded in acceptance and turned around as she went to get undressed. Isabella was far to comfortable to hold in her sighs of happiness. she couldn't remember the last time she had a proper bath instead of a quick shower.

there were many things for the bath tub that she didn't understand, like the shampoo and conditioner. they weren't in familiar bottles, just glass jars. "Legolas, will you wash my hair now please?" she asked. she wasn't worried about him seeing her as she could practically stand in the bath without being seen in the nude. Legolas moved her hair to behind her back and added what she assumed was shampoo. "I've always wanted a sister you know"

His voice was so small and vulnerable she almost cried. "That is why I am glad we found you little raven. Now I can spoil you and look after you like the princess you are. And I will never let any one hurt you again. Of that I swear" deep down in her heart she believed him and for the first time in a long time she cried.

**Do you like it? Reviewa make me happy! And makes the story go further!**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter Four! so you have decide to continue this journey hey? thank you!

**Warning! This is an angry rant from the writer **

**I just wanted to ask in what universe do you get the right to Make little of someone's fan fiction? That's what it is you know. A fan fiction is a fan made version of a book, movie etc... So who ever this storyteller is. I frankly couldn't give a shit for your flames. If you do not like then I suggest that you do not read. Its really simple. **

**And on a happier note.**

I wanted to give a shout out to shadewatcher. I always look forward to your lovely reviews. I just wanted to mention the fact that I have come to a decision on pairing...sort of. its between Fili and Thorin. I guess you should all review and tell me who you think would make a perfect one for Isabella.

I just wanted to mention that even though I Dont like Mary sue type stories (sometimes) I will make my character as flawless as possible...unless it seems dorky or really awkward. Because I hate awkward characters.

I'm not talking perfect hair all the time or every guy wants her so Dont worry. If you guys have anything you would like to see happen just ask :-)

there will be a chapter that will include our favorite gray wizard! Gandalf will make an appearance in this chap or the next

Chapter four: mortification and over protective daddy's

It was on a rare occasion that Legolas was filled with rage. As he held his newly announced little sister, who was crying her heart out in nothing but a big sheet, he wanted to hunt down the very animals that had hurt her. The same animals that made her feel as if she had to work for love, the scum who had given her the scar. Legolas had never seen a scar so ragged and painful looking and on her face no less.

He focused on his breathing, in and out. He had a little sister to care to now. A little sister who had been traumatized perhaps her whole life. He was brought out of his inner promises for revenge by Isabella sniffling. She had probably realized that she wasn't fully clothed. "I'm sorry Legolas. I guess I needed that" she apologized. Legolas gave her an assuring smile. "Do not feel as if you should apologize dear one. You are only human"

She nodded Her head and made him turn around. He could hear her shuffling around as she slipped on the dress that was given to her. He didn't have to turn around as she walked back and sat on his lap. In no time at all she fell asleep.

That was how Thranduil found them. Legolas with his arms around his Istari sister. "How does she fair?" He asked. His little one looked exhausted and her face was flushed. With a look on his face the father had never seen, Legolas told of all he had seen. The tears, the scars, the hurt. Thranduil did not let his emotions get the best of him like his son, there would be time for action and consequences later.

"The gray wizard has been contacted and should be here in a few days time. You must help heal her Legolas. I would have you ask for Tauriel's help on this. The child must learn to love or she will grow bitter". Legolas could only hum in agreement. It sounded like something troubled his father but he dared not ask. The elven king took the smaller child in his arms, much like he use to with his son, and put her on the large bed. She looked too small and fragile to be real.

" she has the right to be fearful. If she can trust you with her tears she can trust you with her heart. I know you have always wanted a sister " Thranduil smirked at his child. Legolas had often hoped and dreamed that he would have a little sibling one day. When he was a child he had learned of the hobbit race, and much to his fathers amusement he had tried to make a sibling in the garden.

**Flashback**

**"What are you doing my son?" Thranduil asked with a smile on his face. His little leaf was kneeling on a patch of dirt (most of it had gotten in his hair) with a red rose bud in his hands. "Shhh Ada. You'll upset her" he scolded, gently placing the bud in the hole he had made. "Her? Why are you planting. You never tend to the gardens. Not enough 'adventure' as you said yourself" his son gave him a dark look that made him look to adorable. His nose was scrunched up and his brows were furrowed. **

**"Ada. She is to be my new sister! Linmar said hobbits grow from the ground. I will plant this rose, the prettiest and most regal of flowers and when she blooms I will be the best big brother" he said with such intensity and passion the king could not help but laugh.**

**End **flashback

A smile made its way on Legolas's face. "I waited three weeks for it to bloom. I thought I was not worthy" he chuckled. Thranduil stepped closer to the bed and sat on the side. He brushed the hair from Isabella's forehead so he could see the scar. It was jagged and ugly, Thranduil felt his anger rise. "Get the best healers we have and ask them to come see her. I want this gone with no trace" he ordered. "Of course Ada" he agreed and left hastily.

Isabella mumbled in her sleep and snuggled deeper under the covers. Thranduil smiled at the beautiful new addition to his family. "Dont worry little raven. No one will harm you ever again. I swear it." He promised, kissing her cheek. When the healers came back he made sure to stay near her. He had the feeling that she would not take well to having strangers loom over her in her sleep.

A part of him did not like the feeling of having to leave her. She remind him a lot of himself. He too had lost his parents at a young age, and all though he had never been abused, nothing could replace their love. He grew with a hatred in his heart on his deceased wife and son had softened. He knew very well what happens when you let bitterness creep into your heart. You end up betraying those who deserved and expect your trust. Just as he had done with the dwarves.

He had been angry and jealous of the dwarves of Erabor (?) for as long as he had known them. Their wealth and skill had him enraged. And as he saw there greed mix with his own he could not find it in him to help, his only thoughts were _ what's in it for me?_ They had not deserved his anger. For his mistake the dwarves grew a deep hatred for the elves.

The healers had worried looks on their faces as they turned to their king. "My king, the child is severely malnourished and has many bruises. They seem to be the shape of... A mans hand" the bravest of them said. Thranduil nodded. "Her name is Isabella. Lovely isn't she? It makes you wonder what kind of scum was looking after her doesn't it? She was not treated so kindly before arriving in my home. I would see to it that she is taken care of here" he announced. "Of course your Majesty" came the reply.

Thranduil gave them a look of approval. "What of the scar on her four head? What can you do for that?" He asked, letting his hands caress the childs cheeks she seemed to like it as she smiled softly and leaned into it. The action brought a smile to his lips, one the other occupants of the room had not seen before. "We have taken away the swelling and redness. It has gone down in size quite a bit. Unfortunately nothing else can be done" someone answered.

As the child began to wake the others but the king left, Legolas a bit begrudgingly. The child said nothing to him, her beautiful and intelligent eyes roaming his face. "I have the strange feeling that this was a dream. That I would wake up in my tiny cupboard with no one. That i would spend the rest of my childhood dealing to the demands of greedy and evil people. I'm so glad that it was anything but a dream" she said, giving him a small but brilliant smile. Thranduil was thinking of something to say.

Cupboard? Was that not something you put food and cleaning supplies in? He shook his and and smiled down at her. "There will be no more of these cupboards my child. I have nothing to do today that is time consuming. What would you like to do?" He asked. The child closed her eyes and a smile came to her face. The king made a silent promise to do what ever it was she was smiling about, just to keep the happiness on her face.

"Well there is something... If your not too busy that is..." She smiled somewhat shyly.

(Ignore me I'm a break)

Thranduil the great elven king was mortified. Never in his entire lifetime had he been subject to such embarrassment and have to face it with a smile. He had bolted the doors and closed the drapes. If anyone, and that was about everyone, saw him his 'ice King' reputation would be ruined. "Lord Thrandy would you like one lump or two?" The delighted voice of his youngest asked. She was so happy to be doing this he couldn't find it in him to leave. "One sugar lady Bella. I am quite pleased to be at your party. I bet all those other boys will be jealous!" He said with a mock gasp. She giggled into her hands with a little shake of her head, for composure he thought.

"Well I would have invited Legolas but he hasn't got a crown!" She replied. Her fingers gently went over the lovely one on her head. The oldest of the two smiled. He hadn't told her that the crown she was wearing was in fact Legolas's. She seemed much to happy to be informed. "Oh really? No crown! Oh the audacity! How dare he. We should send him a letter of complaint I tell you my dear" he implied. Isabella put down her cup of pretend tea with a startled look. "Oh no my man. We mustn't do that! What if he were to gather his troops and take over the kingdom. Have you read the stories? Of a dashing prince who creates havoc because he doesn't get what he wants." To Thranduil's amusement she paused as she took a sip of her 'tea'. With a delicate smack of Her lips she sighed.

"He could do it you know. He is very handsome" she nodded. The two looked at each other before they started laughing. In that moment he did not care that he was having a pretend tea party with imaginary food and tea. He did not care about the silk bow in his hair. He only cared for the little one who smiled at him and seeks his approval. He tried not to dwell on the fact that she would grow sooner rather than later. It would not do well to have the sudden urge to lock her away.

**Hello! Did you enjoy it? I do hope so. Do you see the review button? You do? I would rather appreciate it if you could take time out to review, just as I have taken my time in updating. Thank you again to all those who reviewed and added me to their favorites.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter five! Woo hoo! I'm so excited for this chapter because it has Gandalf in it.**

**It has come to my attention that some people think my story and is going to fast. Believe me it's not. I like the way its going and I hope you guys do too. I made this story purely for my enjoyment and hopefully you too. That'd what I love about fan fiction, you get to make your own ****version **** of a story you like. So yes, she will talk the way I want her too and she will show emotions they way I make it. If you are not happy Dont. Read. I hope this is the last time I will have to do this. I pretty sure you all just want to read the chapter!**

**But enough of that! Enjoy...**

**Chapter five: confused wizards and sour man**

~~~~~~~Three day time skip~~~~~~~

Isabella woke up the next day feeling lighter than a cloud. She had a new Ada and a brother. It seemed that things were finally looking up for her. She raised her head from her position on the bed and looked around. How amazing and wonderful she felt waking up every morning now. She had her own room too, one she could decorate any way she pleased. It was a lovely green shade all around.

Legolas, her nice big brother, had offered to bring her to the stables that morning, and so with a rush of excitement she got dressed. She found it strange how they didn't have jeans or shorts, and when her 'personal tailor' gave her confused looks she let it drop. She liked the dresses she had. She had white ones, gold ones and green ones!. She waited patiently for Legolas when she was finished, as he would braid her hair and she didn't quite know her way around yet.

She found herself wondering if the Dursley's even knew of absence. If so they were probably out celebrating it, she couldn't find it in her to care. _Not like they ever loved _me she thought darkly. "How is my favorite sibling this morning ?" Legolas asked, going as far as kissing her forehead. "I'm so excited. I've never seen horses before. Are they as tall as you? Can I ride one?" She asked.

Legolas smiled at his sisters happiness over such tribal things. "The horses are fairly big little raven, I will have to hold you but you will indeed get to ride on one" he assured her. The walk to the stables was a pleasant one. They greeted everyone they came across and Legolas explained the tapestries to her. The Dursley's never had tapestries. They were beautiful and bright, with lovely pictures.

"Legolas, what's in there?" Isabella asked after seeing a big heavy door near the stables. Legolas grinned and placed her on his shoulders. In the room was another stable with a giant horse with...antlers? "You have a reindeer?"

Legolas let out a laugh. "I do not know what this reindeer creature is. This is fathers Elk. He takes great pride in it". Isabella nodded and petted his leg gently, giggling as the elk licked her arm. " will Ada let me sit on him?" She asked Legolas, jumping slightly as she noticed Tauriel standing next to him. "If you ask him perhaps he will little raven". Came his reply.

" hello Tauriel. How are you" Isabella questioned, giving her a polite smile. She was on friendly terms with her, but that was only because Legolas secretly fancied her. She held in a little giggle at remembering the look on his face when she had confirmed it.

"I am well. Are you enjoying the horses? Legolas has told me that you like animals". Isabella did not like the way she hesitantly spoke, as if she would have a break down the minute people spoke to her. "I like how they look" she replied. "Father would like to see us now. He says there is someone who would like to speak with you" Legolas said. "I thought I could sit on the pony" she said, faking a pout.

Whoever this person was must have been important. "We shall ask father later then" he assured her. She walked hand in hand with her brother to the throne room. The king was talking to an old and very tall man. He wore a lot of Greg she noticed, which suited him as she couldn't imagine him wearing any other color.

Isabella made her way over to her father and stood next to him. "Lellig (my daughter) this is Gandalf the Grey. He is an Istari who would very much like to see your abilities. With your permission of course" he asked her. She nodded firmly. She was safe Jere with her Ada and her brother. "Greetings my dear. I've heard many things about you" he said whilst staring straight into her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Grey" she replied. She was very confused when he started laughing. "Oh no my dear. Grey is only a knick name of sorts. You may call me Gandalf if you wish". She nodded again. This man was strange. She wasn't talking about his well worn clothes, she was hardly one to talk after wearing Dudley's cast offs for years. He smelt of earth and a strange tobacco smell.

" strange, I can't seem to get a reading of you" he murmured. He started walking around her with a confused look on his face. She sent Legolas a pleading look. Before be could say anything however, Gandalf started to speak. "Be a dear little one and hold my staff will you?" He asked, laying it horizontally on his hands in front of her.

Upon seeing her hesitant look in his direction the king Gave her a gentle nod. "It is all right Henig (my child)" she nodded and tool it from the older man. Nothing bad or dramatic happened as she thought it would. Her hands however did tingle a bit. "It feels funny" she admired it with awe.

"It seems my theory was correct. You are an Istari. Had you not been you would have never been able to touch my staff" he smiled slightly at the nervous child.

"Let us go to a more secure place" thranduil said, getting off his throne and Picking his daughter up, leaving the others to trail behind him.

"Fear not little one. Ada has you now" he whispered to the precious bundle in his arms.

**I hope you liked it! I got the elven dialogue from a website somewhere so I'm not sure if its accurate. I have decided that Fili shall be her one. I have read a lot of them and love him to bits. Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Yeayuh! I am going to make this longer as I'm focusing on a different story at the moment. That doesn't mean I am abandoning it! I couldn't do that to you guys.**

**There will be a time skip, not to start with and not overly dramatic. There will be Bilbo!**

**Chapter 6: I'm too old for this.**

**Isabella had found herself liking Gandalf. He was kind and fairly strict, helping her when he could and he had a strange sense of humor. He talked about his travels and all the wonders of the world, of his fondness for the hobbit race. She noticed that something felt off though. The other elves weren't quick to hide their sneers when he passed by.**

**She didn't like this, they were usually so kind and had warm smiles on their faces. She questioned Gandalf about it one day, a week after he had come to stay. Her question had startled him yet he laughed anyway. "My dear, the elves have always found themselves to be high and mighty. They are fairly large in race and, apparently the most beautiful. Do not fret, I could care less about their opinions on me" he confirmed. She nodded her understanding.**

_He doesn't seem too upset, but just in case..._

**She sent him a little piece of Her magic. Gandalf had taught her to do this, because it was good to make people feel more relaxed and calm in a bad situation. He gave her a kind smile that made him look really old, not older than he was but still...**

**He sent her an assuring smile. "Tell me more about dwarves Gandalf" she asked. They were seated in the library, she had a certain fascination with reading. She hasn't understood why, but she was never left alone in Gandalf's company. Legolas had told Her that it did not matter why, just that things were taken care of.**

**"Well my dear, where to begin I suppose..."**

**Time skip **

**"Absolutely not! You are but a child! I will not have you half way around middle earth to see hobbits!" Thranduil raged, even going as far as pacing now and 13 year old Isabella did not react to this. She had learned that if you used the right words and facial expressions you got what you wanted, at least she did.**

**"Ada we discussed this, do you remember? I told you one day I would have to see the world for myself" she explained. Thranduil realized that his daughter was very close to doing ... The face. It was something he had never became immune to no matter how hard he tried. He didn't have a name for it. Her eyes would somehow grow larger and slightly water while her bottom lip would tremble. She spent far to much time with her brother.**

**Truth be told he never wanted her to leave. He treasured her possessively like a dragon to gold, it was a well know known fact. She had never understood why he had never let her go anywhere without him, he didn't have the heart to tell her. He loved her unconditionally, bringing her gifts when he could and lavishing attention on her. **

**She was his starlight. He opened up to her and told her things he told no other, not even his son. In the several years that she had been living in Mirkwood she had come to see him as a hero and put him on a pedestal. In her eyes he could do no wrong, apart from what he had done to the dwarves. He had yet to forgive Gandalf's mistake of telling her of the dwarf race. She had come to like and respect them, adoring the fact that they were near the height of herself.**

**The urge to travel had been Gandalf's bidding. The meddling wizard had told her all about the 'wonderful world' she lived in. He knew first hand that the world wasn't all that wonderful. He had seen the greed for power grow in the hearts of most races. He sat down on his throne.**

**Isabella sighed and sat down next to him. He did not like that she was so calm and composed. Had she been upset he would have a reason to send her to her chambers. "Ada please don't keep me here. I know you love me and worry constantly, but I must see the world. Legolas himself has trained me with a bow and arrow. You have taught me all I know with a sword" she said.**

**Thranduil knew her request was reasonable, she deserved the right to see the world in which she lived. His only problem was that she wasn't a warrior. Her beautiful green eyes had not seen bloodshed or war. Her soft hands had never lifted a blade with ill intent or to kill.**

**"Please" she pleaded. With a wearied smile he nodded. With a happy squeal she jumped in his arms. He realized she was no longer the child who feared the unknown.**

**Flash back **

**The elven king sat on his own with a scowl marring his face. There was nothing to do and his little one was caught up in her school works. Legolas was on guard duty making sure the spiders were handled well. The only thing he could do was read sindarin poetry. **

**His little gem's lessons were both a blessing and a curse. When she had yet to start she followed him constantly while keeping his attention. Now that she was indeed learning he found himself missing the way she was awed by the orders be gave, or that fact that she had never seen someone so 'handsomely regal' take charge.**

**He missed her a lot more than be thought he would. He was brought out of his musing by a giggle. Across the room his raven Istari was skipping over to him. "Hello Ada" she grinned. He himself grinned, picking her up and placing her on his lap. He took the sides of his cloak the were hanging of the edge of his seat and wrapped her in it.**

**"Correct me if I'm Wrong, but aren't you supposed to be having a lesson?" He questioned. She gasped mockingly. "Ada! If I become any smarter I will dethrone you!" She exclaimed making the both of them laugh. A very peeved and nervous looking elf walked in. "My deepest apologies my king. The princess walked of on me" he said. Isabella clung to him and Thranduil could see she was frightened.**

**With his best glare Thranduil had the elf riveted to his spot. "Perhaps she did run. You and I will speak words later. You are dismissed" he said. The elf left the room and the king turned to his little one. She had opened a lot to him as of late. "Has he been treating you alright my star" he asked in all seriousness. "He gets really angry Ada, I don't think he means it". She assured. The king nodded and took up his poetry. " would be **_**you like me to read to you little one?" He asked. With a nod of her head for an answer he began. His smooth voice brought her to a quick slumber and she looked absolutely blissful.**_

_**Thranduil would always remember these little moments**_

_**End flash back. **_

_**Isabella was beyond excited the moment she awoke the next morning. She and Gandalf had decided to leave straight after after breakfast and she was glad she had already packed. **_**Gandalf**_** had been kind to let her join in on his little adventure to the shire. They were going to meet the baggins. She could hardly wait. She was finally seeing the real world for what it was. Not just a fairytale only thing to do now was convince her Ada not to send the whole guard with them.**_

_**Hope you liked it**__**!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- hey guys, sorry for the wait! my laptop was on the fritz! I hope you like it!

Isabella hugged Thranduil with more strength than she thought possible, she was going to miss her Ada. She was going to miss her home, her Mirkwood. She was torn with her decision to leave. On one hand she wanted to see the world, there was no point in waiting until she got older only to feel disappointed because she had waited so long. She knew if she backed out now her father would see it as being afraid and make her stay.

On the other hand if she left she would miss her home immensely. It was the first home she had ever had and the only place she could ever find happiness, it was with a heavy yet excited heart that she continued with her decision to leave.

"This is your home. Remember that so when you go out into the world you will know where you are loved the most. Try not to be gone for too long dear heart". Tears came to her eyes at her Ada's words and she nodded. Legolas would be going with her, for that little piece of comfort she was grateful, even if he was a little mean to her friend Gandalf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When they set off Isabella began to realize that it would indeed take days to get there. In the time she had taken to know Mirkwood she saw no evidence of cars or planes. She had not mentioned it for obvious reasons. The first day traveling was spent making small talk, which was more awkward than needed be.

"What's Bilbo like Gandalf?" She asked as they made a stop for the night. Isabella was convinced that Bilbo meant something to Gandalf, he always had this soft smile for the hobbit whenever his name was mentioned. Gandalf took his time in answering. Legolas kept a hold on his sister as he did her hair for the night. Their dinner was long finished.

"When Bilbo Baggins was a young lad he often went on adventures, little outings in the woods. He would bring the biggest stick he could find and charge into the forest looking for orcs and goblins. He would come back screeching about how many fair maidens he had saved and all the dragons he had killed. He would sneak into the neighbouring farm and steal carrots" he chuckles, reminiscing about the past until his face turned sad.

"Eleven months before I made my way to meet you Isabella, Bilbo's family died in something the hobbits and the rangers call 'the fell winter'. The cold winter was extremely harsh that year and the river banks that protected the hobbits became as hard as stone, and the orcs descended upon them. Many fine hobbit families died that winter, Bilbo has never been the same since". He admitted, his face telling the tale of anguish.

"That is why I wish for you to meet him, you remind me a lot of Mr Baggins when he was simply just a lad, not some helpless creature. I can only hope he will get the will to live as he once did" Isabella nodded furiously, she did want to help the hobbit, who wouldn't? They were adorable. "I will help with all that I can Gandalf, I want to make as many hobbit friends as possible! What about you Legolas? Don't you want to make friends?".

Her brother gave her a half hearted laugh. "If I am honest with you sister, i don't see the point in being friends with a small race, they don't seem very useful" he said casually. Isabella was saddened to hear this, her brother had given in to prejudice thinking. Gandalf gave him a hard stare.

"But that's the thing Legolas, sometimes you need a friend who brings more with their company than with their skills! Can you imagine someone saying to you that they didn't want your company because you were too tall and could only shoot arrows?" She asked, her hands holding his cheeks so he wouldn't look away from her.

"Of course dear one, how foolish of me to think such thoughts". He apologized. With a satisfied nod she bid everyone goodnight. She hadn't realized that travelling was such tiring work! She didn't want to be a burden though so she knew she would have to sleep early. Her sleeping roll was really warm and she snuggled right up, soon falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Legolas waited until Isabella was truly asleep before he turned towards the Istari. His father had always told him to be cautious of the wizard race, even if they were so few in number. The wizard gave him a raised eyebrow frown. "My boy, if your going to say something to me you might as well do it before she wakes!" He remarked. Trust a wizard to get straight to the point.

"I do not see what my sister likes about you Gandalf the grey, but that does not excuse my petty looks I have thrown your way, I apologize for my jealousy" Legolas said, feeling a little better. "And why would you be jealous?" Gandalf asked in all curiosity. Legolas gave an exasperated sigh.

"I did not like that she wanted to spend her time in your company, rather than mine." He admitted. He had in fact felt extremely childish when he had come to his senses. His father had been the same with his anger. "Well surely you see how much she adores you? Your all she ever talks about!" Gandalf confessed.

Legolas let out a breathy laugh. He had felt so relieved! "She has been through so much, and I have always wanted a sibling, you can't imagine how angry I felt when you would visit her so often. I cannot begin to tell you how many times I thought she would leave with you forever." he shrugged, looking into the burning fire. Gandalf did not say anything as he too stared into the fire, Legolas was grateful for small favors. "You need not worry yourself, all is well" the Istari said, before he too got up to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The view of the Shire was well worth the hardship of the outdoors, in Isabella's opinion. It was like a beautiful portrait full of wondrous green hills and vibrant blue skies. The hobbit houses stood proud and the people continued with their day to day lives. Legolas put a hand on his sisters shoulder, amused to find her practically vibrating.

"Oh Gandalf their so small, like me!" She exclaimed, her emerald eyes taking in as much as they could. It was a known fact in Mirkwood that Isabella's height was a sore spot. So far she grew no bigger than a dwarf, certainly not the tallest of dwarves, a fact she did not like as everyone was taller than her. Legolas could only wonder how she was feeling in that moment, surrounded by people her own size.

"Come now, we best be going" the bigger Istari suggested. The three of them moved to the path and on their way to Bilbo Baggins house. The other hobbits had noticed their Presence's and became weary, going as far as moving away. Isabella seemed to not notice this, she continued to say hello to everyone who made eye contact with her, something Legolas found amusing.

When they reached Bag end and Gandalf had knocked, Isabella truly saw what Gandalf had meant. Bilbo Baggins was sad. It wasn't a sadness that showed openly on his face, as he greeted Gandalf excitedly, it was his eyes that showed the true amount of pain life had dealt him. "Its nice to meet you Isabella, I am Bilbo Baggins" he smiled, shaking her hand when she had introduced herself. "Hello Mr Baggins, its nice to finally meet you" she replied. Legolas was introduced as well, no one saw fit to mention just who their father was.

When they were settled in Legolas asked Gandalf to give him the tour of the shire, comfortable enough about leaving Isabella on her own with the nice hobbit. When the other two left, and it was only herself and Bilbo there, she began to talk.

She talked about never knowing her parents, how badly she had been treated by her guardians for the many years she had stayed in their company and how happy she was to find the perfect family she now had. She saw how her words effected Mr Baggins and so she put a calming hand on his.

"It doesn't do anyone well by wallowing in grief and denial Bilbo, the first thing you have to do is forgive yourself" she explained. "You could not save them. That does not mean it was your fault. Orcs are ugly creatures and care for no one." He shook his head sadly.

"I don't think I can, but I will try, perhaps with the help of a good friend yes?" He asked and she agreed.

(Author is very tempted to leave it here! But I won't)

Bilbo Baggins was very glad that Gandalf was a meddlesome wizard. As he looked back at the past month he couldn't remember a time were he was happier. There were of course times with his family, but the moments spent with his new friend Isabella was a blessing. She really was such a sweet beautiful girl and everyone seemed to love her, or at least take to her in Lobelia's case.

It had been a week ago that he had found out she was royalty, he couldn't have been less surprised. She did seem the kind to attract the right attention. Isabella had helped him go back to the way things were, and although he wouldn't be travelling for a long time, he adored his walks into the woods. The wonderful Istari suggested he keep himself fit and young whilst he could and he did just that.

Her brother was a nice lad, very untrusting though. He was polite when needed but he had this arrogance about him that Bilbo did not like. When he confronted her about it, very gently as she adored her brother, she seemed very saddened. "He doesn't mean it dear Bilbo, he just hasn't been taught to have an opened mind" she assured him. Bilbo had the feeling she was assuring herself.

When the time came for them to leave Bilbo was very sad. He was going to miss his little friend, he was going to miss Gandalf and Legolas too. He didn't dwell on it though. As he told her there was a room for her whenever she needed it. "I will come back and see you Bilbo, I promise, as soon as i can. I will write you as well" she promised.

And just like that she was gone, but Bilbo knew it wasn't forever.

AUTHOR NOTE! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. I just noticed something..., this story has over 10,000 views! Oh my Godric! I am so happy I can't even...

Any who. As a somewhat celebration in have decided to start on my next chapter! Oh yes faithful viewers, you read that correctly. I will however be writing bits of my true blood story as that seems to be popular too. Thank you all for Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: hey guys, here's the chapter I promised. Things will go a little faster from now on, and there may be some familiar faces!

**This chap has some content that people might be uncomfortable with. Its not hard core dark, maybe I'm just over reacting...**

Chapter eight: back in the shire and...I'm pretty?

Three months after her return from the shire, Isabella had met the lady of light. Isabella had grown to like her very fast, the lady Galadriel was beautiful and kind, she was a breath of fresh air. She made a promise to ask her Ada could she visit her kingdom in the future.

Isabella was also glad to learn that her tutor, Rindlin, wasn't as impatient anymore when it came to her classes. In fact he was quite attentive with her and always happy to see her.

It was on a warm day that Thranduil realized Isabella was growing too fast. The day was hot and even he had left his robes aside and worn only some trousers and a tunic. Isabella had walked in on his annual assessment of the guard wearing a thin green dress that looked very pretty on her. He was not the only one to notice the changes of her person

When did she develop breasts?

When did her hips become so rounded?

When did she get prominent cheek bones?

"Good evening Ada" she greeted as she smiled sweetly at him before she made her way to her classes, quite possibly unaware of the seductive yet innocent sway of her hips. "Keep your eyes to yourself" he snarled to the guardsmen, whom were noticeably in a trance. They snapped back quickly, their attention now on the furious and confused king.

When he was finished, himself and Legolas went to see her, and were very glad they did. Her tutor, the very same elf who was often annoyed with her as a child was now lavishing her with attention. As she read the gentle poetry of sindarin he hung of her every word. "I don't suppose I'll need your lessons anymore Rindlin ( A/N-not an elf name, I don't think anyway, but I like it). I think i know everything now" she smiled.

Legolas noticed that 'Rindlin' did not like this, "well there's always more to learn, you never...- my king" he said, upon noticing their presence. "Sister, Tauriel is back from her guard duties, perhaps you should say hello" Legolas suggested, although they both knew it wasn't a friendly suggestion. "I didn't do it" she answered and left the three of them there.

"My king... I assure you I have done nothing inappropriate" the elf, Rindlin, explained nervously. "Oh, so you know why we are having this talk then? I do not take kindly to your longing gazes! My daughter is no longer your concern" Thranduil hissed, stepping closer to the unworthy elf.

"Of course my king! I would never even put myself in her category! Its not me you should worry about its the baker!" He gasped, dramatically putting a hand over his mouth. Legolas grabbed his tunic. "The baker is married" he corrected. "His son isn't". It came to no surprise when the king ordered the bakers sons to come to the throne room for inspection.

The next time Isabella left for the shire she was alone and seventeen. Her father knew there was no point trying to persuade her because he knew she liked the taste of freedom. He however did not understand why she wanted to go, they were just hobbits! They had no use in the world besides making flowers and farming.

His beloved daughter, however, thought different. They were 'peaceful creatures who loved only life and weren't greedy'. It was with sadness that she left him again, at least it was getting easier. She had seen the home of Galadriel and wanted to see more. She was a skilled fighter and he did not distrust her judgement when it came to shady characters.

(Ignore me I'm a break!)

"So Bilbo, when shall I expect an invitation to your wedding?" Isabella teased. Bilbo, who had been drinking tea, nearly choked. "Oh ho my dear, I shall think not! I'm too much of a bachelor to marry" he explained, and it was true. She could not imagine a woman in his life. That wasn't to say he wasn't father materiel, more like a loveable uncle.

She had been living in the shire for five months and she loved every second of it. She had of course written to her father and her brother, telling all of what she had seen and how much she missed them. They were disappointed to learn that she wouldn't be leaving the shire any time soon.

It was the second week in to her fifth month of the shire that she learned something. People found her attractive. It was during a day in the market that she had noticed the odd behaviour of the younger hobbit men. They were smiling or grinning at her, some heavily flushing under her gaze. One had even approached her and asked if she was one if the Valars angels, which had earned him a confused look from her and a scolding from Bilbo.

She had learned all about the body and the attractions males had to females when they aged to a certain point, curtsy of her father before she had left, but she never once thought that people found her desirable. She had always been the scrawny girl, and she wasn't all that compared to elves in her opinion.

"And why wouldn't they" Bilbo had said when she asked him why people stared at her. He had naturally assumed that she knew how exotic she looked. With her creamy porcelain skin and those gem like eyes, not to mention her beautiful lithe body. He could count in two hands how many times someone had asked him if she was spoken for. It was strange really, how she didn't see what was so plainly in front of her.

"I don't know, I've just never thought of myself as attractive. Cute maybe, but nothing special" she replied, shrugging delicately before taking a sip of her chamomile tea. The rest of the afternoon was spent quietly, small talk here and there, they would be going to Bree the next morning and made sure to get some rest.

(Ignore me I'm a break!)

The next morning they woke earlier than usual, too excited about the days events to sleep in. Isabella made a big hearty breakfast while Bilbo got His money from where he left. The kind hobbit had offered to pay for what ever she needed but she quickly assured him that it wasn't necessary, letting her stay at his home was more than enough.

The journey to Bree was made shorter with their chatting. No matter how many conversations they had in a day the two always seemed to have topics to discuss. When they spotted Bree they were quite relived. The big breakfast they had seemed to have been walked off and the hunger was there again.

The place was packed with people from the race of man, to a few dwarves and hobbits. "Let's stop here" Bilbo suggested, looking at a pub called the prancing pony. They stayed close to each other, afraid that the other would get trampled on. Isabella went to get a table while Bilbo ordered their drinks.

She found one closer at the back with two short men, maybe dwarfs, and another man. "Do you think you'll be okay while I pop into the loo?" Bilbo asked, setting the drinks on the table before handing her, her water. "Oh go on Bilbo, I'll wait here" she assured him with a smile. With a nod of his head he proceeded on to the facilities.

Isabella had not noticed the man coming forward until it was too late. He wasn't attractive in the least. He was a big hulking man, bald with an ugly sneer and yellowed crooked teeth. " 'ello lovely. What's a pretty little thing Like you, doin' all by yer lonesome? " he asked. He was extremely close now, and she was getting scared. No one had ever approached her this way before. She shuffled back to the wall, looking around to see if anyone was watching but most were drunk and unfocused.

"I do not want trouble. Leave me be" she demanded, proud to say her voice did not shake. He gave a stomach churning chuckle. "With a body Like that lass, her beggin' for it" he sneered. She tensed as he came closer, ready to slice his throat if needed be. She wondered if this sort of thing happened to all kinds of people or if she was just 'lucky'. Would screaming be the only way to grab people's attention?

It turns out that it wasn't. The two short men, dwarves, had walked over. "Leave the lass alone" the balding one said. He was very intimidating for a man that wasn't very tall, his words came out in a snarl. His companion was much better looking, in an older and more mature way. He was... Regally handsome, if that was a word. His hair was graying,, with silver streaks and he didn't have a long beard like his friend. It was his eyes, the beautiful crystal blue that made her certain in her trust for them.

The brute, sensing his odds in losing, backed away. "Ye can have the tavern tramp, I Dont want her anymore" he sneered, glaring at the three of them before walking off. She hasn't noticed Bilbo's arrival. He however could wait. "Thank you so much for that. I didn't think anyone would bother me. If you hadn't..." She trailed off. The dwarves seemed awkward almost, as if they didn't expect her thanks.

"Your alright there lass, we weren't going to sit down and let him bother you" the more aggressive dwarf said. "Yes. We could not stand to see such idiocy, and do nothing" the black haired one said. She gave them a genuine smile, happy that they had been considerate. "Are you alright Isabella" Bilbo said, breaking his silence. "Of course Bilbo" she smiles, "these kind dwarves helped me out" she assures him whilst tucking her hair behind her ears. Perhaps she was imagining it, but she thought the dwarves relaxed a little when they could see her ears. "Please, you must allow me to get a out a drink" Bilbo suggested, motioning to the bar. The two in question looked at one another before nodding.

When they left and said their goodbye's Isabella realized that they had never given their names. Something about the dark haired dwarf seemed familiar somehow...

"Well that's enough of that for today! Let's do a bit of shopping yes?" Bilbo asked. He seemed a little edgy though. "Bilbo" she started softly. "I had it under control. I would have slit his throat in seconds" she asured him. He flinched as she carelessly threw her threats around. "Yes I know Isabella. I just Dont like the idea of such vulger men going up to such a lovely girl like yourself in such a manner. It just shows you how respectable the race of man is" he huffed. Isabella gave him a hard glare. "Now Bilbo just because one man is a disgusting pig doesn't mean they all are" she explained, softening her glare when he nodded.

"Come on then, let's go" she said, taking his arm and walking on.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it and thanks to all of you guys who reviewed!**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY EVERYONE! THIS CHAP IS FINALLY FINISHED.

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. I'LL BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAP SOON AND IT WILL HAVE THE COMPANY IN IT!

**I wanted to add that the Isabella/ Lindir dance is similar to the dance in the new Disney movie Cinderella, cause it was Soooo good! Also, Lindir will visit mirkwood from time to time. I know in lotr he didnt know who Legolas was, but in my fic he will know.**

chapter nine : unexpected news and decisions.

Life in Mirkwood was good. Even if the spiders were a problem the guards were doing their jobs well. Isabella was now twenty years of age, and it was the day if her party. Isabella didn't really mind the parties, she had one for every birthday she had in Mirkwood. This year was different though, she had to look for a husband/ love interest.

The elves of Mirkwood were handsome, she admitted, and the guards men had something that made them seem enticingly dangerous and sexy. The few female friends she had always made sure to be there when they trained.

She, however, didn't want an elf husband. It wasn't that she didn't like elves, it would be a bit horrid and hypocritical of her since she adored the ones she knew. She just didn't feel as if she belonged with one of them.

They were too tall, too serious at times and too...pretty. In all honesty she didn't want a husband who was prettier than her, and she wasn't vain, she was paranoid and self conscious. Why did she need one anyway? What did it matter that she was of age according to the race of man? She could defend herself just nicely, thank you very much!

Her dress was beautiful, that was a plus side. It was a lovely emerald green, to match her eyes. It was tight enough to show she was a woman, but loose enough to tell she was a lady. It had a heart shaped lace bodice , a material she adored and it flared around her. It swished when she walked and made her feel as if she was walking on clouds. Her hair was pinned to the side with diamond hair pins, something that had belonged to Legolas's birth mother.

It had been a while since she had seen her beloved Bilbo, and she became restless for the need to see him. Gandalf had been visiting where he can, and something told her he was preparing her for something big. He brought manuscripts and parchment, mostly writing and maps, all about Erebor and its dwarves and the wreckage left by Smaug. She soon became fascinated with the knowledge she learned.

When the party had started she greeted many people, so many that her arms were sore. Her father had assured her that it was needed, less anyone think she was a snobby princess. Many had come, even lord Eldron and his two sons. Things had been going well.

Lindir was the first she danced with, a dance so beautiful it was like no other. She didn't dislike Lindir, in fact he was nice. She just didn't like the way he looked at her, all primal and hungry like. He had been caught staring on more then one occasion, tonight was no different. He looked so handsome, so lovely and she hated that she felt so nervous around him. She danced mostly with Legolas that night, but she couldn't decline any dances, it would have been rude. Lindir had asked for three dances. He had impeccable timing, asking her to dance when a slow song was played, so their bodies were touching.

His body was the problem. She was a great reader of the body language, and his was feral. His muscles tense and his grip strong. He had looked at her with a soft smile, but it was his eyes that held his intent. "You are the most beautiful thing in this room" he told her, bending to whisper in her ear, a faint smile on his lips. His words were so sincere she had to smile.

"Their all watching us" she replied shyly. Everyone was indeed watching, she could hear the rumors now

_'Look how close they are, the way they look at each other'_

_'...too be married'_

_'Perfect match'_

She hated it. Was it to be this way? To be with someone because they were strong and handsome? What of her heart? Was she forever doomed to be married to someone who only loved her body and her face?

She wanted to find her heart. That someone who loved her because she completed them. She could imagine him now. His eyes would draw her in but it would be his smile she would like best. Was it a silly dream? Could she ever find happiness?

That wasn't to say Lindir wasn't husband material. He just wasn't hers. "Excuse me" she said as the melody faded, leaving for the balcony. She needed air, it would not do well to have a panic attack, her accidental magic would do damage. The night was so beautiful in the murky woods. She remembered going out at night to see the stars on the very same balcony.

"What troubles you so my daughter?" She turned around, only to notice her father beside her. She hadn't even noticed his arrival, she was to deep in her thoughts. His arm wrapped around her shoulder. She sighed, leaning in to his touch. "Oh Ada, I Don't think I can be happy with just anyone. I'd rather have a love like yours" she admitted.

He gave her a little smile, the bitter loss of his one love still ached his heart. "You wish to find your souls mate in the world?" He asked her, although his tone wasn't questioning. Isabella had the feeling that he had known she would choose no other.

"I want to find him, I Don't want to settle for someone because he is handsome. A handsome man won't make a Happy marriage!" She pleaded, going as far as gently grabbing his face to make him listen. He gave he hands a squeeze before sighing. She was so close to getting what she wanted.

"Lindir would like to Court you, he has asked Twice now" he mentioned. Isabella shouldn't have felt surprised. He had been looking, it had been obvious. "I see that you do not like him" he continued, giving her a sympathetic smile. She shook her head and closed the doors to the balcony. "Ada, I do not want to court him, I see no point in wasting his time when I only wish to be with my one heart" she explained, feeling guilty for some reason.

Her father only nodded. "I hate to see you go, but you are getting older, I cannot keep you forever". He sounded old and weary. Isabella knew the idea of her leaving hurt him, but she had to see, maybe he was out there. " give me fifteen months. In that space of time I will search and if my searching is fruitless then I will come back and settle for someone. I promise" she explained.

Thranduil did not say anything at that moment. What could he say? He had wanted her to end up with a mirkwood elf so she would always be in his sights. He would not lose hope though, she had yet to find her match. "You may have your request. All I ask is that you leave in a few days and write to me on your journeys" he finally replied, turning around to see her.

Where had his baby girl gone? Sometimes it was hard to imagine the little girl who had first came to his home. Standing before him was a beautiful woman with a heart full of adventure and dreams. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and would go to all means to get it. She wrapped her arms around his waist, crying happy tears. "Thank you Ada. I will make you proud" she smiled.

They walked in to the party together, a king and his princess. She had never smiled so much in her life, not even caring about the amount of dances anyone asked of her. When the night was over, well day actually, she went to tell Legolas her news. He wasn't very happy but he had respected her decision, knowing it would make her happy.

True to her word she had stayed a few days, and it wasn't until the night before she was to leave did Lindir approach her. It took all the strength she had not to turn the other way. "Hello princess, how are you finding yourself this beautiful star filled night?" He asked. Isabella gave him a kind smile. "I am well Lindir, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Isabella?" She asked him. "At least one more princess" he replied.

An awkward silence had hung above them as he tried to choose the right words to say. She felt awful knowing that the answer was no. "May I take you for a walk in the gardens and speak with you? If your not busy that is" he asked, giving her a charming smile. As they walked to the gardens, ignoring the looks they received from curious gossipers, she could tell he was trying to think of something good to say. " I suppose you are wondering why I have asked to speak with you" Lindir asked when they reached the gardens. Isabella shook her head and sat on an oak bench. "I have a feeling I know what your talking about"

He nodded at her answer. The silence wasn't awkward, it was just uncomfortable and she hated that he wanted to court her. He deserved someone who would say yes automatically and love him unconditionally. He looked to her then, and his face lit up in a nervous smile. "Isabella, my princess, I realize that this is sudden but I must admit to you and myself that I have admired you for along time" he starts, rubbing the back of his head. It was so sweet she almost awed at him.

"I would very much like to court you princess. I know I am of no royal bloodlines and I am only a guardsmen, but I would love you with all that I am. My heart would forever be open to you and I would always be there should you need for anything. I must admit that I am in love with your beauty, it was what originally caught my eye, but perhaps you could teach me how to love you? I have heard and witnessed your kindness, you truly are a magnificent woman" He said.

Isabella was at loss for words. She had expected him to talk of his 'undying love' for her heart and her soul, she had expected him to say he would buy her everything and anything she needed. "I...I do not know what to say" she admitted honestly. It was true. What did you say to an elf that wants your heart?

She sighed, moving to stand up. "I will admit that your kind words have softened my decision Lindir, so I shall tell you the same thing I said to my father. I will take more than a year to travel. Within that time I will go places and see people, hoping to find my souls mate. If I do not find him, we shall see if you still feel the same and i shall allow you to court me" she answered. He stared at her for a moment. She would have given anything to know his thoughts

Lindir felt breathless. He had almost gotten what he wanted. Isabella gave him a hesitant smile, one that caused a blush to appear on her cheeks and cause his stomach to tighten. He could not wait a year for her, he had waited long enough to step away now. If he did not get a yes he would go insane.

She was so beautiful, his princess. He had always referred to her as 'his' in his mind, as he would quite possibly be the only man to truly love her. Those beautiful pouty lips that looked as soft as pillows had always been the first thing he wanted to explore. Who would love her like he? No one would ever understand the true joy that was the princess of mirkwood.

Men would only desire her body, he was sure of this. He had seen the gazes of most un mated males, lord Eldron's sons were just as bad if not worse. She was a seductive creature, her hip swaying would leave any man in a trance. He did not like her need to travel though. Why should she feel the need to leave?

"I suppose it is better than an out right no? Thank you princess" he sighed, turning to leave. "Lindir wait!" She called. He did wait, eager to see if she had changed her mind. "I do not want you to feel down hearted Lindir..." She said, looking a bit sad herself. "I understand, thank you" he nodded, turning to walk away. He had never felt so torn in all of his existence. He was patient though, so he could wait.

(Ignore me I am a break!)

"Bilbo... What are you doing?" Isabella asked, her eyes wide from her bewilderment. Bilbo kept mumbling to himself, continuing his cleaning. He was cleaning so fast he may as well have been a blur! The place was spotless, as it had always been but she could see the change.

His sense of adventure had left him a little. He had gone back to his hermit ways, not wanting to go outside to explore and it seemed as if he once again cared for the opinion of his fellow hobbits. She nearly laughed at the situation. She had been in the Shire for three days and he was so conflicted with himself.

"Isabella, you don't understand dear, I need to keep my house clean because...because" he trailed off. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Is it because the thought of people seeing you as someone who walks away from his home and abuses the warmth of said home makes you miserable?" She asked softly. The poor hobbit nodded, bowing his head in shame.

"Oh Bilbo, you darling hobbit. You truly are adorable" she commented, giggling until she couldn't stop. Her giggles were echoing around the hobbit hole and Bilbo himself couldn't help but join her. "I'm being silly aren't I?" He chuckled. "Yes, yes you are" she nodded. When their tears of laughter were dried they both sighed. "I'll tell you what Bilbo, I'll tidy here while you smoke your pipe, go on now" she told him, giving him a slight bump of her hip.

"Thank you Bella" he smiled tenderly, using the knick name he didn't often use. Isabella gave him a nod and handed him his pipe before fixing the pillows on the chairs in the sitting room.

When she was done, which wasn't a really long time, she joined Bilbo, only to find him racing back inside. She shrugged and continued her walk outside to see no other than Gandalf. "Gandalf! What are you doing here?" She asked him, surprised to see him at all. The slightest suspicion that he was spying on her dwelled in her mind.

"Come now my dear, is that any way to speak to a friend?" He chuckled, and accepted the warm hug she gave him. "As for your question, Bilbo can answer it" he remarked, and then he lowered himself so they were eye level. "I do believe he has forgotten me" he whispered, giving a tiny chuckle as he was a little sad at this.

Isabella gave her fellow Istari a glare, even if it didn't have half the heat it should. "Its not as if you visit him once in a while! Of course he doesn't remember" she scolded. Gandalf looked ashamed for a few seconds. "I suppose you want to know why I'm here, yes?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes said she did, indeed, want to know.

"Does it have anything to do with the lonely mountain you tried to hard to teach me about?" She asked, getting a tad bit excited. He nodded proudly, glad that she remembered his teachings. The wind picked up and her hair got in her face and in her mouth which sent him into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny! Stop laughing! I'm not an elf gandalf, I can't be perfect you know" she argued, taking note of the elder mans bent over form as he held onto his staff for support. "My dear I do believe your presence in the company shall be treasured" he commented before turning to leave.

"Where are you going? What's to happen?" She called after him. "Wait and see my dear" came his reply. She huffed, annoyed at his half attempt of an answer, and walked inside. Bilbo was looking out the window, she noticed that Gandalf had snook back. "What did he want?" She asked the hobbit, smiling to herself as she went to fill the teapot.

"Something about an adventure! Can you believe him? An adventure! In the Shire!" He laughed. "Really? Did he say when?" She asked. Bilbo tugged at his dungarees. "He said he was going to bring them by later, what does that mean?" He asked, sound worn and tired.

"Bilbo" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You look exhausted. Why don't you get some rest while I make food and tidy up around here" she suggested. He gave her a defeated yet pleased look before going to as she asked.

Isabella looked around the kitchen before walking towards the pantry. The pantry was big and stocked with food for the whole month, she had a feeling that it wouldn't last the morning. She grabbed a basket and filled it with hams and cheeses, a few loafs of bread and some jams. She also grabbed some sausage links before putting the basket in her room.

If they were to go to the lonely mountain there would be quite a few people gathering, so she planned to make a feast. It was only fair really, and besides! Who wouldn't appreciate a decent meal after a long travel?

Bilbo had eventually came out because of the 'mouth watering and heavenly smells' that had wafted towards his room. She hasn't noticed how late it was " what in the world is all this for!" He asked, his mouth dropping a tiny bit as he took in the mountainous food on the table top. Isabella grinned before giving him a plate of fish with lemon juice, the way he liked it. He practically moaned as he ate, having always loved her food. She smiled affectianatly at him before announcing that she was getting dressed, not worrying about the nearly done food in the oven.

She got dressed in to the soft green shire dress Bilbo had gotten her, along with the dainty shoes Legolas had specially made for her. When she stepped into the kitchen Bilbo had said she looked pretty when the door rang. "Oh? Who's that I wondered" Bilbo said. Isabella nearly laughed at how clueless her adorable friend was. No self respecting hobbit would call on someones house at that hour!

She could not wait to meet the company!

**Oh god! Longest chap ever! I am so proud of myself!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**


	10. Chapter 10

HEY EVERYONE! I WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MOTIVATE ME!

I WANTED TO ADD THAT THIS WILL CONTAIN DARK FILI...AT LEAST MY VERSION OF A DARK FILI. I WILL HAVE HIM AS SOFT OR FLUFFY AS I WANT HIM, JUST TO TELL YOU!

Chapter ten- when beasts are un- leashed

Bilbo Baggins, for the first time in his life, regretted opening his door. He had assumed, rather stupidly, that it was a neighbor, oh how wrong he had been! There stood a rather large and intimidating dwarf! Most of what was shown on is body was either pierced or tattooed, he was balding and he looked oddly familiar. "Dwalin, at your service" he gruffly said before entering his home. Bilbo could not understand what was happening. There was an Axe carrying dwarf in his home!

Isabella could hear Bilbo at the door. She had a smile on her face as she put the rest of the food on the tables provided. "Hello master dwarf, wont you take a seat?" She asked, noticing the nervously shifting dwarf at the kitchen entry. He looked at all the food with a pleased look on his face, obviously gandalf had promised a lot of it. "Evening lass, fine home you have here" he commented, taking a seat at the table, only to stare at her in curiosity. "Don't I know you?" He asked. She nodded with a smile, glad to see him again. "Yes actually, it was yourself and a friend of yours that helped me back in Bree when someone got a little too comfortable around me" she chuckled nervously. "And this is Bilbo's house, I'm just a friend of his" she added.

Dwalin, as she had heard him say to Bilbo, only nodded as he was obviously not expecting to see her again. It came to her suddenly that maybe he saw her as weak. He had come to her aid too quick in Bree, maybe he thought she could not look after herself. It wasn't his fault that she suddenly felt angry, he had helped her after all. "I'm not weak" she said suddenly. He looked up at her. His fish was half way in his mouth before he put it down. "Oh? Is that so lassie?" He asked, she could hint some teasing.

She nodded, a small smile breaking out out on her face. "I didn't mean to sound rude...I just don't want people assuming..." She trailed off, feeling embarrassed. He laughed, or she assumed that he did as they came out harsh, but she was glad he was not offended. "What brings you here, if I may ask" she said, nibbling on a slice of bread. He gave her a very cautious look, which reminded her that dwarves were loyal but only if they knew you. They were also very stubborn. "I'm meeting my kin" he simply said and she nodded at his answer. The doorbell rang and she saw Bilbo get it. When had he been in the room?

Dwalin got up to look around the place, he had surprisingly finished his food, when he noticed the cookies. "Brother" a voice said. Isabella and Dwalin turned to see an elder dwarf with a trustworthy face. Dwalin went over to him and the two started teasing each other. Isabella was reminded of her own brother Legolas. "Evenin' lass, Balin at your service" he smiled happily, she could not help but return it. "Hello Balin, my name is Isabella" she answered. She left the two to themselves, opting to go and gather there things and put them in the hallway closet.

Bilbo looked as if he was having a mental breakdown, muttering things about no manners and mean dwarves. She would speak with gandalf layer. "Bilbo, are you alright?" She asked before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and stared her right in the eyes. "What if they kill us" he asked, completely serious.

Isabella's cute laughter was loud enough to be heard outside. "Oh Bilbo" she gasped between breathes. The door bell rang and Isabella continued with her task of putting things in the closet. Isabella could hear the muffled conversation only a little. It wasn't till she had finished putting the items in correctly did she realize she was locked in. She flushed with embarrassment. If she called for help would someone laugh? She decided it didn't matter so she banged on it fiercely.

"Hello? Could someone plea- oh!" She gasped as the door flung open. It wasn't Bilbo who had opened if though. She found herself looking in the most alluring set of blue eyes, she had ever seen. Her heart beats sped up as the two stared at each other, her green eyes taking in as much of his face as they could. A deep and sexy rumble came from his throat.

"I did not expect this amrâlim, do you lock yourself in closets often?" He smirked. His dark eyes did not leave her face and Isabella found it hard to breathe. No one had ever looked at her so intensely. "Oh um...well no I don't" she answered, feeling very stupid. He moved out of her way and they were alone in the hallway. "What is your name?" He asked, moving a little closer to her with a tilt to his head. "Isabella Doria" she answered.

_Yavanna look at those eyes...and those lips_

"It is a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden such as yourself. My name, Lady Isabella, is Fili son of Dis " he told her, before giving her hand a soft kiss. Her face felt as if it was on fire. Eru he was handsome. How could anyone be so handsome? The dwarf was a few inches taller than her, his shoulders broad and his hair like a lions Maine. His face wasn't that of the elven soft beauty obviously, and he had a rugged handsome look to him. He had a certain charm to him, like a man who had the abilities to get what he wanted.

"Are you a part of the company Gandalf mentioned?" She asked, stepping away from him and straightening her dress. She looked anywhere but his face, those eyes were to clear and bright, yet dark enough for her to be weary. "I am. I am curious as to what you are here for, if I may ask" he smirked, apparently amused by the fact that she would not hold eye contact. "Bilbo happens to be dear to me, i live here with him". She said. She would always like staying with Bilbo. He was like an older brother and a lovable uncle rolled into one

He didn't seem to like that answer, not by the way his body tensed, jaw locked and his hands clenched. Did he not like Bilbo? "I see. You and Mr Baggins are... You are..." He could not seem to finish his sentence. It was as if the mere thought of what he had to say pained him. He gave her a tight smile and a bow before leaving. The whole ordeal had left her confused and hurt for some reason. She shook her head and made for the kitchen.

Dwalin and Balin were getting help with a giant antique table (the very one that had been in Bilbo's family for a very long time) from Fili and some other dark haired dwarf. Isabella assumed they were siblings, they looked somewhat alike, yet totally different. "Do you need any help?" She asked, noticing that Fili would not look at her with anything but a hooded expression. Why should she care? Let him be rude!

"No no lassie, it's all grand here, why don't you just tell your husband to move out of the way" Balin suggested. Isabella nearly choked. What was it about them that made people think she and Bilbo where married? "Bilbo isn't my husband" she said, laughing as he had the decency to look embarrassed. "So your not married then!" The darker haired youth said, nudging Fili with a grin. "Uh...no" she said, excusing herself to find Bilbo. She found him at the front door, and so were the new arrivals. More dwarves were in his home, stacked on top of each other as if they had fallen. The two of them noticed Gandalf as well.

Bilbo once again looked as if he was having a panic attack as the dwarves did their greetings and left to find food. "Gandalf! Just look at what you have done to poor Bilbo! The dear hobbit is shaking like a leaf!" Isabella sternly said. The older Istari had the decency to looke ashamed for his actions. "Well...what do you think of them?" The wizard asked, clearly not bothered with their answers as he looked around, counting the others. "I like them!" Isabella said honestly. She hadn't met any dwarves before that night and they seemed like a merry bunch, if not a little rowdy.

"Gandalf they are ruining my house!" Bilbo seethed, before walking off to fuss over the lot of them. Isabella turned to Gandalf as he swatted away the chandelier. "Gandalf, these dwarves don't seem to know why I'm here, have you told them that I might be joining?" She asked. Gandalf rubbed a hand through his beard. "Well you see my dear...I...well" he trailed off, which left her feeling as if he did something.

"Yes Gandalf? What is it?"

"They know you are an Istari..."

"Whats the problem with that?"

"They do not know you are a woman"

**Man I loved this chapter, hope you guys did too!**

**I really need your help though. I have looked everywhere for kuzdul pet names and I can't find them. If you guys know of any could you pm me? It would make the story better.**

**Any who thanks for the read!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- the hobbit crosses the line.

Fili, son of Dis, had known that the day would come when he would eventually lay eyes on his one. When he was younger he was positive that he would find her in Erabor, but alas he did not. It was in a hobbit hole that he met her.

With his brother at his side he stared over at her, barely masking his adoration for the tiny woman. She was positively radiant as she stood next to Gandalf, her face ablaze with anger as she argued with the Istari. His gaze traveled all over her body as he tried his hardest to memorize every inch of it.

Mahal she was beautiful, he had never seen such a beautiful woman, maybe he was being biased but he didn't care. Isabella had beautiful thick black hair, his hands clenched and he found it hard to restrain himself from braiding it. Her skin was porcelain and her tiny figure made her look fragile. It was her eyes though, those beautiful emerald gems, that drew him in.

He was curious though. What in the world was she doing here? It wasn't such a bad thing that she was here, oh no! He quite liked the fact that he had finally met her.

"She's rather pretty" Kili commented as he too stared at her. The blonde dwarf made a swipe for his head but missed. "My one is more than pretty ollikh*" he scoffed. To call Isabella pretty was a crime as she blazed brighter then Mahal's forges. The woman in question met his gaze and he gave her a smile, which she returned. The hobbit, Mr Baggins, came over at that moment and placed a hand on her shoulder.

A burning rage filled him as he stared at the hand that dared to touch his one. Mister Boffins was a fool if he thought that a Durin's son was going to sit down while his mate was practically molested.

"Don't fee, he doesn't know" his brother hissed, placing a hand on his chest to stop the nearly snarling dwarf. Who did he think he was? "I must make an example of him kee, before he does something unforgiving. He is tainting my one!" the blonde explained, trying to catch the hobbits eye.

When he succeeded he gave the halfling his best glare, going as far as showing teeth and hissing. Kili pulled him out of the room and towards Dwalin. It didn't matter if the dwarf was intimidating, he would know what to do.

Isabella was very angry, and had gotten even angrier when her 'dear friend' Gandalf had just shrugged of her questions. Gandalf had set her up and she knew in her heart that she was going to be heavily embarrassed when their leader, Thorin oakenshield, arrived. After all, who was she to join them? They were dwarves and she was not, they owed her nothing.

"My dear why are you so angry?" Gandalf asked in a confused tone. She sighed and looked around her, taking notice of the handsome dwarf Fili. He gave her a smile and it was so lovely she just had to return it. Bilbo, bless his soul, came over and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. The hobbit looked a mess. "Are you really that ignorant gandalf? Not only have you set me up for embarrassment but you have told Bilbo nothing of what was to happen today, look at him" she seethed, and yet slightly guilty at the upset look on his face.

"I'm very sorry my dear, but it is done" he said. "Gandalf! Why are they here?" Bilbo demanded to know, but obviously wasn't to bothered for a reply as he followed the dwarves around. Isabella shook her head in good humor before going to sit in the near empty sitting room, forgetting Gandalf. The dwarves weren't so bad, its not as if they were busy burning down his hobbit hole.

"Hello again, my lady"

Isabella flushed as she looked into the eyes of the blonde dwarf, who was accompanied by his brother. She gave him a hesitant smile, still not sure as to why she felt the way she felt, but It was a pleasant one all the same. "Hello, and to you as well...Mr...?" "Kili, the handsome son of Dis" he boasted, giving her hand a swift kiss.

"Oh yes, your so handsome Kili, its just a shame amad is the only woman to notice" Fili tutted. Isabella smirked, trying to hide her smile as it was obvious the brunet didn't find it amusing. The two looked at her cautiously, obviously wanting something. "Don't be afraid to ask questions boys" she said. "We were just curious, and wanted to know why you were here?" Kili asked, giving her a roguish smile.

"Gandalf has invited me to join, he says my fighting skills will be useful. I now see that I may not be wanted" she admitted. The room was empty apart from herself and the brothers. "I am sure uncle will allow you to come with us, amrâlim" Fili assured her. Kili started choking for some reason, although the look on his face told another story. A look was passed between the two but they said no more.

"You will have to tell me what that means, I am not accustomed to your dwarven language" she smiled. Fili was a kind hearted dwarf. It was obvious in the way he spoke to her and his brother, so he wouldn't have said something cruel would he? She could not help but like him. With a smirk Kili said "yes fee, do tell the sweet maiden what it means" he asked, his eyes wide with innocence.

Fili glared halfheartedly, well aware of his brothers actions. "It isn't an insult, Isabella, it's an honorary name bestowed upon only the loveliest of people" he answered, feeling smug at his reply.

His one shook her head, but excepted it all the same. A nagging thought echoed at the back of his mind. What in the world could she possibly bring to their company? She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that! She was also small, and fragile, and cute, and pretty, and HI- "Fili, are you alright?, is he ill?"

He hadn't known that he was staring. He apologized, and he tried his hardest not to pummel his brother, who was not helping with his knowing looks.

The trio made their way to the kitchen, Fili stayed just behind his one in case the blasted hobbit decided to get handsy again.

Isabella was having a blast of a time. The dwarves had broken out in a song! Their wonderful voices (and Fili's deeper voice of seduction) were very different to that of the elves sweet tones, she loved it immensely. They sang about the wreckage of Bilbo's home. She knew that they weren't really doing anything bad, Bilbo was overreacting a little.

It wasn't until the song was sung and the laughter was set free did the door knock again. Her heart clenched because she had the sudden feeling that she wouldn't be going on this journey, and it was a shame because she was starting to really like these dwarves, especially Fili.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place was easy to find?"

AUTHOR NOTE! SORRY ABOIT THE WAIT! HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

Ollikh- idiot


	12. Chapter 12

Before you start this chapter I just want to write a thank you note. I had started this story on a whim. This wasn't meant to go so far and I cannot believe that so many people like it. Really, you don't know how happy I get when I notice a new follower or favorite.

Thank you all so much...

*clears throat* any way! On with the chappie!

Chapter 12 - Home holds your heart but friendship keeps the soul warm.

Isabella's hands were sweating and she could have sworn her heart skipped a couple of beats. As Thorin Oakenshield took his time speaking to (more like belittling really, he was rather rude, and in Bilbo's own home too!) Bilbo, Isabella's heart pounded in her chest. Gandalf must have sensed this as he sent her a reassuring smile. It did her no good. The old coot.

In all honesty she didn't want to leave the company. She might not have known them for a long time, but they generally seemed like lovely people. She loved the elves but they were always so haughty and stiff. There was also the problem, which wasn't really a problem, with Fili. Her father had given her one chance to find love. Just one. She could not mess it up. Fili was as good as any chance. They just clicked, as cliché as it sounded, and she wanted and yearned for more. Although she hadn't known him for long, Isabella could not imagine walking Middle Earth without seeing him ever again.

As if to remind her he was still there, Fili placed his hand on her lower back, a couple of inches from scandalous territory. "Do not worry, nothing shall happen to you" he assured her, his tone left her breathless, it was so dark and husky and all mannish, and his breath, so close to her skin, made her shiver from something other then the cold. That odd yet familiar tightening of her lower stomach appeared again.

Lost in her musings and quite naughty feelings, she did not notice Thorin's eyes on her own. "Who is this? I was not aware that Mr Baggins had a wife" he commented. Fili's hand fell and he stepped back. Why did everyone assume she and Bilbo were married!

Thorin was a good looking dwarf, much like Fili and Kili. He had black hair streaked gray and a strong jaw. His eyes were a beautiful blue and his nose was respectfully large for a dwarf.

Isabella gave him a confident smile. She was aware that he would look for any weaknesses that she possessed. "My name is Isabella. I am a friend of Gandalf's" she answered, not liking the doubt in his eyes when she had said 'friend'. Most thought that wizards were cruel and untrustworthy because they were so few in race. She knew this was not the case.

Fear was a horrid thing and made people do despicable things.

Thorin stared at her, making her feel very uncomfortable. In his defense he offered her no dirty look or weary glances. He turned to Gandalf, his tone was accusing. "You made no mention of a woman joining you wizard! And where is your fellow Istari? Is he not coming?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. Isabella almost felt bad for him. Almost. He had dragged her into this, it was only fair that the wolves played with him also. "This is Isabella the Green. She is my apprentice". Looks of disbelief were shared as they looked at her, her the small Istari woman who didn't look like much, rather pretty maybe, but she didn't look like a fighter.

"Your very short for an Istari, aren't you?" Thorin teased. Isabella's only emotional response was a raising of her eyebrow. Her brother Legolas did the same thing in their sparring. He would tease her to try and seek out a weakness. She had never given him the satisfaction. She would not give Thorin that satisfaction. Her gaze did not leave his own.

"You are very tall for a dwarf, yet I see no problem" she shrugged. She took no heed of his words. He gave her a nod, apparently she had said the right thing. "I do not like the idea of a woman on this quest but I will not be foolish and deny that one Istari is better than two. If you can look after yourself so be it. If not..." He needn't finish his sentence, everyone understood. Isabella didn't take his warning too bad. He was after all a leader an a leader looked after its team, or in Thorin's case, his company.

"I won't give you a reason to doubt your decision" she assured him. With a firm not to his kin they followed him to the dinning room. She made her way as well before a hand gently grabbed hers. "I was not aware that you were a wizard" Fili smirked, his eyes holding a mischievous glint she hadn't noticed before. "Sometimes I forget that people don't know" she shrugged. "Gandalf has always been there for me"

He gave her a serene smile. "I am so glad you will be joining us" she smiled back hesitantly. Would he be so kind if he knew of her fathers identity? She didn't think so.

"So am I Fili". The others were speaking amongst each other when they sat with them. Fili had purposely sat her in the middle of a Kili and Fili sandwich. "Wouldn't want you to disappear now would I?" He questioned boyishly. Isabella shakes her head out of humor.

At the front of the room Dwalin and Thorin were having their own conversation. Thorin's Face was full of disbelief over what his closest friend was saying. "Are you positive? Is he positive?" He asked. Dwalin, son of Fundin, nodded his head with a grin on his face. "Aye, the lads been watching her like a hawk, has the dopey look on his face now, watch" he explained, pointing over to the trio at the end of the table.

His nephew Fili sat next to the Istari woman. He could tell by the look on his sister's sons face that he had in fact found his one. There was no pretense, no shameless flirting or lusty glances. Fili had eyes only for this Isabella girl and he looked at her as if she had hung the moon and placed each star in the sky.

Things were becoming a lot more complicated then he had thought they would. The journey had not even started and already there was a useless hobbit and a woman joining them! And said woman was now his nephews one... Things were indeed becoming complicated. He would not be cruel to her though. She had already proven herself thick skinned when she stood up for herself in a polite manner, he would just have to see how she faired.

He would see if it was a crown she desired more than the heart of his heir.

"Fili, could I ask you something?"

Fili gave her an assuring smile. "Of course amrâlim, what would you like to ask?". She found her self flushing fiercely when he smirked, especially when he noticed, the stupidly cute dwarf. "Why does your Thorin have a problem with a woman being on his team?" She asked. She had to lean back a little to see him, as it would be rude to just turn her back to Kili. Fili shook his head a little and gave her a little bump with his shoulder.

"It's not you amrâlim. He, like all dwarves, has grown up cherishing woman because of the little female population we have. It's not that he thinks himself better than you, its only that he wishes to save you from the perils the road will bring" he assured her. "Yes, its not because your absolutely gorgeous and you might distract Fili... Not at all!" Kili mentioned, earning himself a slap on the back from his brother.

"Your not a distraction amrâlim" Fili remarked, shaking his head as if that action alone would make her believe him. "Of course" she weakly replied. Fili couldn't possibly feel what she was feeling right?

Fili probably had a lot of lovers in the blue mountains, or the iron hills, depending on where he came from. And who could deny him? He was so lovely to look at. All blue eyed and blonde hair and over all ruggedly handsome it hurt...and he was so sweet.

Why would he want her? Love her? Need her? Why would he pay her attention? Isabella ran a hand through her hair, now aware that everyone was listening to Thorin. What did it matter if Fili had liked her? Had being the main word... All would not go well if he learned of her family and its history...

"Deburka!"

Isabella jumped at Thorin's yell, looking around consciously, meeting Bilbo's gaze. She gave him a smile and he returned it. She felt horrible for forgetting about him. He was family to her, how could she be so selfish?

"Give them the contract" Thorin said, looking over to herself and Bilbo. She stood up and walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked ready to faint. "Just the usual. Funeral expenses, all that sort" Balin said. Funeral expenses? That was comforting!

She looked over it quickly, not really caring to read it, and sighed her name at the bottom. Bilbo took it off her before going out to the hall. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield lass" Balin smiled. She in return gave him one, happy to see that someone was glad she was there, other than someone her own age.

Bilbo looked over the contract. Laceration? Fire? Death?! Why in the world would he, or rather any one, sign something with these repercussions? "Just think furnace with wings" Bofur smirked. Bilbo couldn't breathe. Bilbo fainted.

"Thank you ever so much for that!" Came the sarcastic reply of the only female in the room. The two Istari moved away from the dwarves in order to help their fallen friend. The two were followed by Kili and Fili.

Isabella felt bad for Bilbo, and she felt terrible because she knew that with or with out Bilbo, she would be going.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Family is family.

Bilbo didn't like the way this Fili boy looked at Isabella. She wasn't some doll he could claim because she was pretty, who was he to stare, or rather gawk, at her when she wasn't looking? Bilbo admitted that even though what Fili was doing was making him uncomfortable he didn't know the lad, so he couldn't just tell him off without knowing if it was a daily occurrence.

When Bilbo woke up the next morning only Isabella was with him. She smiled sweetly at him before passing him a cup and filling it with Earl gray. "Did you sleep well? Are you hungry?" He asked worriedly before getting up to prepare food. "Oh I slept well, as usual, and I would like food Bilbo. I'll give you a hand too, we're going to have to make a lot of it" she smirked, gesturing towards the group of dwarves in the living room.

Bilbo huffed angrily. They had ruined his house! Did they not know what manners were? Was it a hard task to wipe your feet before you came in and say please or thank you? Bilbo sighed heavily, apparently it was. The troublesome dwarf and his brother (if the matching names were anything to go by) were laid out on the living room floor, sprawled out bit close to each other. At least he wasn't being glared at.

And he saw the looks, Yavanna only knows why the blond dwarf would glare at him. It wasn't any of his business if he was close to Isabella or not. It wasn't like they were romantically involved...did Thorin still think he was taken?

Bilbo blushed before sipping some more of his tea. What would he care if the leader of those rowdy dwarves thought of him?

"My my, Bilbo Baggins, you seemed frazzled, what ever could be the matter?" The pretty Istari asked, giving him a knowing smile. The hobbit glared halfheartedly, knowing well that she could read him like a book. "Never you mind Missy, c'mon then you, let's get breakfast over and done with, then maybe I...maybe I'll have a look at this contract"

There. He had said it. If his precious little sister/daughter figure was going on an epic tale then so should he! Who knows what the wild would bring? He was greeted with a warm hug from said girl. "Thank you Bilbo, I'm so glad your coming with me" she replied before grabbing frying pans and pre setting the oven heat.

It wasn't till they were nearly done with breakfast when someone cleared their throat. "Good morning master Gloin, fancy some breakfast?" The raven haired girl asked. Bilbo couldn't understand how she could be so trustworthy around these people. The dwarves looked rough and..well...untrustworthy!

"Aye lass, the fine smell of the bacon woke me! I thought why not get some now before the others demolished it" he chuckled, and Bilbo noticed his voice was friendly but gruff. His face however wasn't that overly friendly so Bilbo assumed that maybe he just didn't trust them yet.

Isabella laughed. "I see, Bilbo has the same problem, the only thing he doesn't do is eat if out of the pan!" She laughs, and Bilbo can't help bit join her.

Soon enough everyone filled the kitchen to get food, as much as there was, and it was quickly going. The hobbit noticed Fili, the annoyingly persistent dwarf, make his way over to Isabella. The two sat close to each other and began talking. That was why Bilbo did like him. The blond made Bilbo feel like his time with her was short.

When everyone was seated they started eating and Isabella noticed that it was a lot nicer then yesterday. No one was overly rushing and everyone had a little more manners than the previous night. It made her wonder if the lack of manners was due to their hunger.

"Are you always a deep thinker? Or perhaps you have something on your mind?" Fili asked. He looked fresh this morning. His hair wasn't dirty from travel and neither was his face or clothes. He sat close to her and she could smell the pinecone and forest scent he had. She tried not to be obvious in her sniffing. "Not usually, but I suppose a thousand thoughts are better than none right?" She smiled.

Fili grinned, pleased by her answer it would seem, and bumped shoulders with her. With a frown he looked at her plate, which was almost empty. "You must eat amrâlim, we have a long day ahead of us" he told her, grabbing what he could and putting it on her dish. Isabella didn't like him ordering her around but silently agreed that she would need food.

"Will Mr Baggins be joining us then Isabella?" Kili asked as he wiped his mouth. "He is actually! We spoke about it this morning, didn't we Bilbo?" She replied. The hobbit in question only nodded before he went back to glaring holes in Fili's head. Fili himself was giving Bilbo the evil eye.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fili I need to speak with you"

The voice of his uncle effectively stopped Fili from collecting his things. With a nod to his uncle the two made there way to an empty room. Fili was as nervous as he was excited. His uncle had been excepting last night and had said he would help where he could. He wanted his uncle's approval.

"What is it uncle?" Fili asked him. Thorin gave the younger dwarf a brief smile, one which made him look younger in his years, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have been giving the hobbit grief, or so Gandalf believes" he smirked. Fili felt his face tighten, in rage or confusion he was not sure.

"He wants her uncle! I am sure of this. You should have seen the way he stuck to her, as if she wanted him in her presence! As if he deserved to be there! As if I..."

Thorin could see the doubt in his nephews eyes. Fili had always been the more mature nephew and he had always imagined meeting his one when he was more financially stable. Fili wanted to be able to look after her and lavish her and the family they were sure to have with anything they could have wanted.

With a sigh the exiled king gave his nephew a brief hug. "Mahal would not guide you to her without reason Fili, you must see this. That however does not give you the right to harass Mr Baggins. Gandalf has assured me that he sees your one as a family figure and nothing more"

Fili gave his uncle a smile of gratitude before standing straight. "Of course" he mumbled. How could he have doubted himself? Of course she wanted no other! With nothing more to say the two parted and Fili made his way outside.

He spotted Isabella and Kili standing near their ponies, laughing at something his brother had said.

The sight made him grin. He was glad they were comfortable around each other, he had worried that they wouldn't be so fond of one another's company. As good as the bond was Fili had heard of a few dwarves not liking their in-laws. His mother had been one of the bad cases.

His mother Dis had loved his father Vili with a burning passion but her mother in law was a very dislikeable woman. She didn't like his mother and had told her just that whenever they saw each other. His grandmother, a woman he thankfully had never met, had died a very bitter woman, having hated his mother because she had found her one where she had not.

He was immensely happy with this turn of events. Fili knew that Kili had a hard time making friends, his lack of beard had always been an imperfection that the dwarves in the blue mountains had looked down on. In Fili's eyes his brother was perfect. His brother was a kind heart and he had always soothed what ever worries people had just by smiling.

This new friendship would be good for him. He made his way towards them, making sure to 'accidentally' graze his Isabella lightly on the hip with his fingers.

The road would be tough bit it would be worth it.

A/n

I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry about the wait. This chapter was more of a filler than anything else really. I hope you like it and I just wanted you to know that the next chapter will be different... Cookies to anyone who figures it out!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The students of Hogwarts were excused from classes that day, after recent events it didn't come as a surprise. The day was miserable and the students matched it with their moods. It was a day like no other and it seemed to drag. The news of the tragedy was spread all over the profit.

Dumbledore was dead.

The wizarding war had waged on for five years and many lives had been lost. Mothers and fathers, sister and brothers, lovers all alike had suffered and died. The wizarding community of London had nearly crumbled but when all hope was seemingly lost there stood a group like no other: The order of the phoenix.

It was Albus dumbledore himself, the very heart of the group that had given his life to stop a mad man, the dark Lord voldemort. He fought and fought for the greater good. He stood with many, surrounded by those who could not match him.

Neville longbottom, the boy who could have been chosen, stood with him with unwavering strength. Had it not been dumbledore who showed him courage. Who else did he have? Isabella potter?

She was long gone.

She had never made it to Hogwarts.

Many had questioned why. Dumbledore himself had told everyone that the girl was happy and healthy, that she had a loving family who adored her, only to find out that she would not be coming to school because she had been missing for years.

Many had thought she was ungrateful, either choosing a different school or Running away from her responsibilities.

It was in Dumbledore's office that Severus Snape now sat. He had been chosen to be the new headmaster and so far things were going horrible. The constant reminders of the late and great wizard was everywhere and it mocked him. He could never replace his mentor. The man who had shared his heart with him, the man who had given him meaning when he thought all meaning was lost. Albus dumbledore had been a father to him and Severus had watched him die.

It seemed that no matter what he did the people he loved would die.

His beloved Lilly... Dead and in love with a man who could love her just as freely.

He should have begged the sorting hat to put him with her, to protect her from the rot and ruin he knew was in the world. She just couldn't understand why he had said what he said. Mudblood. A word that had ruined the only friendship he had ever known.

Severus often found himself wondering if her daughter was the same. Would she be kind, compassionate and fiery? Would she have her green eyes and red hair? Or would she look like her bastard father.

The funeral would be held at Hogwarts and Severus knew that the crowd would be big. A part of him was still healing and he could feel the mask of presence slipping away layer by layer.

But for now he would stay strong.

Always...

~IGTMW~

"What was that?"

The frightened voice of her beloved friend brought the conversation between Fili and his one to an end. Fili turned his face to the hobbit and glared. It wouldn't be the first time he had interrupted them. With a sudden devilish thought and a coy grin he winked at Kili before saying "that? Oh...that was an Orc".

As predicted the hobbit whined like a baby and made his way over to Isabella.

"Aye, they scout the low lands looking for their pray, searching for the weakest and pitiful of races" Kili joined in. He didn't see the glare his one sent him, too busy enjoying himself.

"You think it funny? An Orc raid is nothing to laugh about!" Came the angry snarl of the dwarf king. The brothers bowed their heads in shame. "We didn't mean it" Kili assured him.

"You know nothing of this world"

Isabella looked at Fili and his adorable brother- because seriously! Those eyes were weapons- and she felt sorry for them. Fili wanted nothing more than to impress his uncle with the knowledge Fili could stand on his own.

With a sigh she moved closer to the blonde dwarf and laid her head on his shoulder."That was very cruel" she said, snuggling up to him as the cold breeze hit the camp site. Fili wrapped his arms around her in a more comforting than possessive motion and pulled her into his lap before fixing the blanket over them.

"As cruel as it was he needs to learn that the world is crueler". She nodded her head and sighed once more.

"You smell really nice" she mumbled. Fili grinned, having only barely caught it and by the sounds of it he wasn't supposed to. "What do I smell like?" Her head rose quickly and her green eyes were widened. "Uh, I ah...I don't know" she stammered.

Kili grinned over at the two before leaving and giving them space. "If it makes you feel better you smell nice too" he smirked. Her glare wasn't meant to be threatening so he took it she was fine.

"What will I do with you Fili darling?" She asked playfully. He wasted no time in answering. "Never leave me". She shook her head.

"That was not an option anyway". And he believed her. He would have to make his move soon.

~seems no one guessed but yeah it was Hogwarts~

Review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Will you tell us about yourself miss Isabella?"

The green eyed Istari looked up from her position on the ground. Ori's question was purely innocent but it would cause a lot of problems if she didn't answer correctly.

_Oh sure! Let's see... At the begining of my life my parents died and I went to live with my mothers sister's family. Through the years I was put under constant abuse until one day I ended up in mirkwood! Yes, my adoptive father is in fact the very man who refused you aid from an attack against a dragon thus creating your hatred for elves._

"There's nothing really to say. My mother and father died when I was young, leaving me an orphan and in the hands of my spiteful aunt. I left at a young age and found myself in a happier place with my adoptive father".

Her words are light but the company see the fire in her eyes and they know there is more. "Spiteful aye? What was she like?" Nori asked her. She shook her head and chuckled. "Abusive, full of hatred for me because of my magic. Her husband was no different". Nori said no more because he just knew by the look in her face that her answer would haunt him.

Fili ran soothing circles into her cheek. He sat on a log and she just beside him on the floor. The company were tense, obviously not knowing what to say. "And your father? What is he like?" Thorin asked.

She wished he hadn't.

Why Thorin? Of all people why did he have to ask about her father? "He's loving and kind, overprotective and fierce. He has always been there for me and I would not be the person I am today without him" she answered truthfully.

"I met Bilbo some years ago on my travels with gandalf, he instantly became a brother to me. It is so nice to have a family when I used to have nothing" She murmurs, closing her eyes and laying her head on Fili's thigh. His hands combed through her hair and she slowly found herself going to sleep.

"How bad was it?" Fili asked, breaking the silence. Nothing was heard but the soft breathing of Isabella. Bilbo shook his head with a tense smile. "It's none of my business, but she...she told me things. I can honestly say I have never met a stronger person" he whispered.

The company liked Isabella. She was nice and she didn't snoop around for information that wasn't her business. She also made Fili happy, finding your one was always a happy occasion.

Not one of them could imagine her getting abused, it just didn't settle well with them. A fire burned in Fili's throat at the very thought of someone even looking at her wrong. All of this because of petty jealousy and fear of magic? Woman were treasured in the dwarven culture, no matter what race and a woman being abused was a serious offense.

"From what I gatherd her mother's sister was from the race of man as were the rest of her family" Gandalf said, puffing on his pipe. "Your very fond of her, aren't you?" Balin smiled from his side of the fire. "Oh yes, quite fond indeed! I tutored her for quite some years and not once have I regretted it. Like some cases though, the past tends to linger and fill us with hate until we are nothing more than beings functioning to despise and hate" Gandalf added, giving Thorin a meaningfull look.

"Her father is a wise man, hot headed at times but I find that Isabella's words calm him. He has changed so much because of her. She does not hate, and she forgives but she never forgets" he concluded, before tipping his hat over his eyes to begin sleeping.

Isabella liked traveling with dwarves. They were funny, loud and always had a good story or two to tell. She did not like traveling with them when they were feeling whiney or annoyed. She couldn't blame them though.

It rained for days.

The rain came out of nowhere and Isabella found herself and her pony squished in between Fili and Kili's own ponies. Fili was generally a lovely riding partner but she often wondered why he was so protective over her. In fact that very moment brought another to mind.

_"What's wrong! Are you sick? Oh Mahal you are!" Fili's voice was frantic as he held Isabella to his chest. Isabella, mortified, ignored the laughter of everyone else. "Fili! I am no-" "shhh don't worry amrâlim, I will make you feel better love" he assured her, placing loving kisses in her forehead and as close to her lips as possible without leaving her suspicious._

_Fili placed her on his bedroll and tucked his cloak over her. Without another word he filled a bowl of soup and cooled it down before attempting to feed her with it._

_Oh the shame! Even Thorin was grinning at her!_

_"Fili, I am perfectly fine" she tried to assure him. This was madness! She was a grown woman for Mahal's sake! He did not listen though, oh no! He continued to feed her as if it was fine. "Isabella. If you are sick you don't need to feel ashamed. It is my duty, no, my honor to look after you" he whispered, those beautiful eyes of his fierce with a fire she had never seen before._

_"Fili" she whispered all the same. Their faces nearly pressed to each other. "Yes, Amrâlim?" He asked._

_"It was only a cough" _

_His face froze and he became embarrassed by the roars of the company. Isabella didn't mind at all._

Isabella grinned at the memory. He had been so caring for no reason at all. It still didn't explain his reasons though.

"...is he more like you?" Bilbo asked, his voice muffled by the weather.

"I happen to think he's a fine wizard! He just happens to prefer the company of animals"

It was a few hours later when the rain was finished that they found a suitable campsite and the company were filled with joy.

"Fili, Kili, take watch of the ponies" Thorin said, ignoring their groans of protest.

They weren't three minutes in solid ground before Thorin and Gandalf got in to an argument. Isabella wasn't surprised at all. The both of them did as they pleased unless they actually needed to work together.

Gandalf left and Isabella wasn't at all worried when he hadn't come back for some time. He was a wizard and wizards were prone to have childish fits. "He's been gone for an awfully long time" Bilbo murmured, pacing back and forth. Bofur and Isabella shared looks. It would seem Bilbo was not as wise to a wizards mood like they were.

"How are things going brother?". Fili shook his and sighed. How were things going? Isabella, his beautiful heart was getting closer to him every day and for that he thanked Mahal. There were times though, were his need to claim, to have, to posses were strong. No matter how hard he tried he would find himself staring at her, and he would also find either his uncle or Dwalin cuffing him at the back of the head for his obviousness.

He loved Isabella. How could he not? She was kind and caring, smart and witty, and not once did she agree with him just for the sake of it. The problem was telling her how he felt. He knew he would have to tell, he wanted to settle down, to have a family.

"There going...well I suppose there just going" he shrugged. "Oh? Are you having _hard_ times Fili brother?" Kili teased, dodging his brothers blow. "Shut up kee, you don't realize how hard this is" Fili glared. Kili snickered "yeah, we all know how_ hard _it is for you". This time Kili did not doge in time.

They tousled around for a bit before they noticed something.

"What happened to the ponies?" They said at the same time.

"Go on Bilbo, it will take your mind off of things" Isabella assured, handing him the bowls of stew. Bilbo nodded his thanks before making his way to the forest. The hobbit didn't feel safe without the wizard around and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Does he think we carry these around for nothin'. What does he think we are?" Dwalin snarled, gesturing to his Axe. "Well its not like you've been friendly to him". Isabella frowned, not liking the way Dwalin glared at the forest Bilbo had just gone through.

"Now lass, its not like he makes an effort" Balin said, giving her a pointed look. "I suppose your right there, sorry Dwalin"

"S'alright lass, no harm done" he assured her, going back to his food. All was quite apart for the low chatter when suddenly Fili and Kili ran towards them. "Trolls got the ponies, Bilbo's with them" kili gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Thorin gave orders and the dwarves picked up their weapons. "What do you think your doing" Fili asked. Isabella gave him an unamused stare. "I'm getting my friend back, what of it?" She hissed, knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"No amrâlim! You will be hurt, I can't have you in danger like that". His face was so sincere she almost gave in. Almost.

" I am not a child Fili, I can look after myself " she sighed, taking her bow and arrows from its perch against the trees.

Fili's had stopped her. "No, and that's an order" he glared before leaving with the rest. Isabella stared at the spot he was last. How dare he! No one but her father had ever told he what to do, no one!

She waited. Then she waited some more and when they didn't come back she went looking for them. She found herself trying her very best to keep her emotions neutral. Who the hell did Fili think he was?

"Gandalf? Have you seen the others?" She asked upon noticing his arrival. "They left?" He seethed, looking around wildly. "You don't know? But of course, you left" she added, giving him a pointed look. "Not now foolish girl! What happened!" He demanded.

Although annoyed, she explained about the trolls and Bilbo and the stubbornness of dwarves. It was from there that they made their way through the forest to find the company.

"Of all things, it had to be trolls!" Gandalf murmured angrily from their perch, watching the trills and company. Isabella searched the group of dwarves for Fili because even though he had acted out of stupidity, she still cared for him.

"He's taking us for fools!" One of the trolls roared, making a grab at Bilbo. "The dawn will take you all!" And with Gandalf's words he split the rock that was hiding them. The exposed trolls froze in the sun and turned to stone.

Both Istari's let out a breath and made their way over. It took a while but eventually they were all freed. "Give him hell, lass" Dwalin whispered in her ear when she freed him. "I intende too" she agreed.

Fili was supposed to be her friend. So why did he feel the need to shame her, as if she was nothing but a pet to be trained? It was obvious to everyone why she didn't free Fili herself, moving straight on to Kili.

"Amrâlim?". Fili's voice was so soothing and so confused but she was hurt. She was not useless, she could do things for herself and she could help others too! He needed to know that.

"Leave her be, Laddie. You've wounded her pride and her trust. Its all the damage you can afford to cause" Balin told him, his hand placed on his shoulder.

Fili stared after his one as she moved over to her beloved hobbit. He had messed up. No, he had fucked up. His intentions were honorable but in the end it seemed as if he wished to control her. That was far from his goal.

He promised himself that he would make it up to her. He just had too.

**I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think, and as always thank you all for your support.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - forgiveness and new found problems

Author note at end

"How long will you ignore him?" Bilbo asked, maneuvering himself closer to his friend. Isabella sighed, but said nothing. She began to realize that maybe Fili hadn't said what he said to upset her. She liked Fili and the more time she spent ignoring him, the more broken hearted he looked. She wanted so badly to speak with him but she had a point to prove. She was not a child. She would not be treated as such. She hadn't spoken to Fili for two hours, and while she ignored him she mostly spoke to Bilbo.

Bilbo, bless him, hadn't said anything when the blond glared at him. "You know, he was just trying to make sure you're safe right? If I was in his place I would do the same thing" the hobbit continued, spotting the dwarf in question as he tried his hardest to listen to their conversation. "You weren't there Bilbo and you know how much I detest the very thought of someone thinking I'm weak" she huffed. The smell from the newly found troll's cave was making her stomach curl and she felt her throat tighten.

She wasn't in the mood to speak about her problems. Bilbo had refused to enter the cave with her and she had to laugh at his expression. Bilbo had changed so much from what he used to be. She would have to remind him that when one was traveling, things like hygiene and cleanliness weren't top priority. The cave wasn't much different inside as it was outside and as she gasped for fresh air she regretted entering it. The smell was rancid and as it seeped into her clothes and her hair she knew it would be a while before she was free of the scent.

"Hello"

Isabella turned to the awkward looking Archer and frowned. "Hello Kili, can I help you with anything?" She asked, continuing her search for something valuable. So far she had found a diamond broach in the shape of a heart with a bracelet to match, and a gorgeous emerald hilt dagger. "I just wanted to talk to you. He didn't-" he stopped and laughed, obviously not taking her glare seriously. He stood tall next to her. "Fili was worried about you Isabella. I know you didn't appreciate his gesture as much as he thought you would. I often find myself in the same position. He means well" he said, somewhat awkwardly. "It's not that Kili. I have to prove myself, you know? Everyone else probably thinks I'm some weak maiden who needs saving all the time but I'm not" she sighed. She couldn't afford to let everyone and anyone save her all the time. "Just think about it okay? He feels terrible" he explained, squeezing her shoulder gently before going to join the gold rush.

She did think about what Kili said. In fact she thought about it so intensely, she hadn't noticed Fili, until she bumped into him. "Careful amrâlim, unless you wish to fall for me" he joked halfheartedly, holding her firmly by the waist. Isabella was so close to him, she could practically see the sadness that lingered in his smile.

"I don't like the way you think you can speak to me"

"I know"

"And I don't like how you tried to control me"

"I understand"

Fili sighed into her and pulled her closer. What did it matter if they were hugging in the middle of a troll's cave? It didn't bother him. "Am I forgiven love?" He whispered into her hair. She nodded before releasing her hold on him. The dwarves around them suddenly found something else to look at. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" "I'll take a later rather than never" he smiled.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

The company lowered their weapons in confusion. What they had thought would be an Orc, turned out to be a strange man with...was that bird poo?

It was Radagast! She had only met him once but he was the type of man to leave an impression, what with his love for animals and his unkept state. It had been within his forest that they found a small hedgehog they later named Sebastian.

"Radagast! Radagast the brown! What on middle earth are you doing here?" Gandalf exclaimed. The dwarves moved away from the two chatty friends but you could easily hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "Well! If it isn't the two love birds!" Kili grinned, grabbing his brother and Isabella in a one armed hug. "Are you guys okay?" He asked in mock seriousness, looking them both in the eyes. His eyes gave him away, they were to happy and pleased. She hadn't even thought about Kili's feelings. Of course he would be upset if his brother was too. Isabella shrugged him away playfully. "Go away Kili"

Thorin's battle cry made the three of them turn towards the commotion. Fili griped his swords and Kili held his bow. Suddenly, a warg made it's way through the clearing and made a lunge for Thorin, before being beheaded by Dwalin. Isabella's heart pounded in her chest. Dumb trolls were one thing, but Orcs and their warg's were another. "A warg! The orcs won't be far behind" "We need to go!" "The ponies, they've bolted!" Radagast turned to Gandalf and gave him a reassuring look. "Go, take your dwarf friends. I'll lead them off" he said. "But the wargs! You'll never run past them. They'll tear you to pieces" he argued. Radagast gave gandalf a sassy look, saying, "I'd like to see them try!"

The company ran for safety, making sure to head in the opposite direction of Radagast and his rabbits. Isabella stayed alongside Bilbo and Fili, she made sure Bilbo wasn't slipping behind while Fili was doing the same for her. She'd have to thank him later. "Where's Gandalf?" "He's abandoned us!" If the cries of the company weren't heard Isabella would have been surprised, but they were. "Quick! This way you fools". More running, Isabella decided she hated running. Looking at Bilbo, who was trying his hardest to gain his breath, she had the feeling the hatred was mutual. She knew where they were going. She, however, was not going to be the one to tell Thorin about Rivendale (A/N-is that how it's spelled?)

"Fili! Grab Kili!" Thorin screamed, fear lighting his face as he watched his youngest nephew fire arrow after arrow at the on coming group of orcs. Fili grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and ran with him to the secret passage. Fear coursed through her as an orc got real close to him, but it was shot down by an oncoming arrow. The Elves of Rivendale were defending themselves. She ignored the argument that went back and forth between Gandalf and Thorin and she made her way over to Kili and Fili. "You okay Bilbo?" She asked her friend, knowing no one else would. He waved her away, smiling reassuringly. "Are you two alright?" Kili nodded, rubbing his sore shoulder and grabbing his pack of Fili, before excusing himself. "And here I was thinking we were having it easy! I should think not" Fili smiled, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her waist. Isabella felt just terrible about his lingering fear of upsetting her. "I suppose it could have been worse" she shrugged.

**** Rivendale****

Having only been to the beautiful land of Rivendale once, Isabella was not surprised to find that there was a lot she had forgotten, she had only been a child then. It was so green and lush, so blue and calming, it made her think back to Mirkwood. Had it been as beautiful as this place before the darkness made it sick? "It's so beautiful" Bilbo walked beside her now, so transfixed by the beauty around him that he nearly fell of the ledge, he most definitely agreed with her. Bilbo grabbed her arm gently and led her to the back of the group. "What will you do now? They will find out soon" he whispered.

Isabella paused in her walking. Did she really want to tell them? Thorin would hate her, that was definite, but would Kili and Fili? Did it really matter if King Thranduil was her father? She hadn't done anything wrong. "I will leave it for as long as I can Bilbo. I can only hope all goes well" she sighed. She couldn't help but feel nothing but dread. The very thought of her father and any of the company meeting, or even finding out about each other, made her sick to her stomach. As they reached the steps to Lord Eldron's home, Isabella hoped things wouldn't turn sour.

***** **AUTHOR NOTE!** **I'm not dead!, obviously. I'm so sorry about the wait. I had a bad case of writers block and it wasn't fair on you guys. I want to thank you all for reading and the favorite/follows/reviews.** **Please ignore all mistakes. I really wanted to get this up.**


End file.
